BattleShip
by Felix Cited
Summary: Elizaveta goes to Kiku's house to discuss the doujinshi's they were writing when Elizaveta finds out they no longer ship the same people. Off to war they go, but who will sink who's ship? Not JapHun! Does include yaoi and maybe some yuri, depending on whether it wins or not.
1. Blow Up

**Chapter 1 - Blow Up**

It was a normal day outside the Honda residence. All was quiet except for the rusting of the cherry blossom trees and the babbling stream.

Everything was at peace.

_Knock knock!_

"Ah! Erizaveta-chan is here," exclaimed Kiku as he ripped off his apron and bandana.

He opened the door and was breathing heavily. "_Konichiwa_, Erizaveta-chan!"

She giggled at him. He was always so polite, no matter what the situation. "Hello, Kiku-san."

"Prease, come in. I have some onigiri in the kitchen. I'rr be right back." She stepped into his living room. It was so neat and clean. And, judging by the vacuum in the corner, not yet in its rightful spot in the closet, he did it recently.

"Prease, sit down," Kiku said Kiku gingerly as he walked into tthe living room. "Sorry, I was admiring the room. It's so clean and neat. And the artwork is beautiful," Elizaveta giggled.

The Japanese man was blushing like a tomato and kept bowing, as thanks for the compliment.

Elizaveta always had a good time whenever she came over. She would always feel at peace, and a little _heated. "_That reminds me, do you have... _the goods?"_

Kiku, the blush quickly dispersing, quit bowing. His stance changed to one that was more businesslike. "Ah,_hai_. They're in my croset. Prease wait a few moments." He bowed and left the room. Elizaveta could feel the evil smirk that lighted her face. _Today was their meeting of important matters_. Of _international affairs._

Kiku walked back into the living room, carrying a stack of mangas. He set them on the table beside him and sat down. It was time to get down to business.

"I loved the SuFin. It was so cute, but had just the right amount of sexy tied to it. Our fans will love it!" Elizaveta exclaimed. The readers will love the new edition. "EstUkr was also very cute, the effect you did on their faces at page 24 was fantastic! Our readers will definitely orgasm at that!"

Kiku nodded, seriously thinking how the fans react to the new book. He's if he had drawn page 58 correctly. It was getting on his nerves. "And page 58?"

Elizaveta pulled the requested manga out of her secret pocket in her apron, where she kept her frying pan. She then flipped to the desired page. "Hmm... yes... I thought this was good... ye-HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! I DIDN'T SEE THAT BEFORE!"

Kiku quickly scooted over to find what she was yelling over. "Did I draw something wrong?!"

He looked over her shoulder to attempt to see it. Then he did.

Oh... OH! He forgot he added a more sexual scene with loads more cum underneath the box he was questioning.

"Yep. This m-manga will... sell," Elizaveta stuttered as she studied the page closer. "Mhm!" Kiku's blush started to turn his whole face red.

"A-Anyway, did you get that FrUk proposal I sent you?" Elizaveta said as she slowly closed the book and set it on the table with a blush of her own.

Kiku gave a slightly confused face. After a few moments, his eyes lit up and he ran to his closet, "Oh, _hai_, it is in my croset! Arthough, I changed it a rittre to make it frow better." Elizaveta's eyes glowed in excitement. Kiku was an fantastic artist. He made all the stories Elizaveta ever thought of come to life.

As she was day dreaming, Kiku rushed back in, his hands holding a manuscript.

"It doesn't look very big. Are you sure it has _all_ the details?"

"Hai, it does. But I arso tord you that I changed some of it." He handed over the manuscript to Elizaveta.

She read through it. Eyes going quizzically over every detail, to make sure it was as she had imagined. Usually, she'd finish reading the manuscript and tell him he had done it perfectly, sometimes with a hint of a nose bleed. But this wasn't one of these times. "What is this?"

"Werr, from what you written, I courd rell you were rooking for a love story with rots of sex involved. But how you wrote it didn't make sense, so, I fixed it up."

Elizaveta started to shake her head, "But you have nothing from the story I wrote. The plots don't match, semes don't match, even how the characters were portrayed as don't match. All you did was write a story of Francis raping Arthur in his basment, who is chained up to the wall. My story was Francis was captured by the English pirate, Captain Arthur, who gave him a choice of being his sex slave to save his precious son, Matthew. Francis agreed and they had sex constantly. But through those times, he grew to love the captain! It doesnt match AT ALL!"

Kiku turned his head to the side, avoiding the gaze of his best friend. His saddened eyes fell to the floor, "I'm sorry, but my taste in ships has changed. I no ronger rike many of the ships I ferr in rove with. I'm very sorry."

In Elizaveta's eyes, you could see the sadness pooling up. Her face told an entirely different story, though. Her brow furrowed in frustration and her lips contorted as if in an evil smirk. It almost looked as if she borrowed Ivan's purple-ish aura for the day. Her frying pan appeared from under her apron. "So, nothing is the same?"

Kiku avoided her look, tears swelling up in his eyes.

Elizaveta gave him one hard look before she smirked. "Then, Kiku Honda, I officially declare war on the country of Japan to fix your shipping ways."

He turned to her with a look of surprised confusion. A war? "You aren't being serious, right?"

Her face brightened, "Of course I mean it. See you at Budapest, Hungary!"

**Felix's Note:**

Japan's accent turns every 'l' into an r.

Hello everyone, and welcome to BattleShip! Thank you for reading this story! This is the first story that I posted so I'm kind of nervous. But, please! If you have any advice on how to make the story better, I would appreciate it if you PM-ed me!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the ride!


	2. Invitation to War

**Chapter 2 – Invitation for War**

It was a cool morning, considerably colder than yesterday.

Yesterday. Kiku shivered as he remembered the declaration of war upon his country. He sighed and went to brew some tea. His friend, Arthur, taught him it was very relaxing.

A knock sounded from the front door.

_The mail's here! That will clear his mind of the unfortunate events!_

The first few were bills, then an ad for McDonald's, and a crisp envelop with his name written on it fancy-like.

Kiku's curiosity was peaked, and he opened the letter. The color drained from his face.

Kiku Honda, Japan

The war will take place at the Clark Adam Square, Budapest, Hungary in three days.

There are a few rules for our war:

1. No attacking innocent citizens.

2. You can only bring an army consisting of 20 people.

3. You are allowed allies, but they may only bring 10 soldiers.

4. The largest amount of soldiers you can have on your team is 50.

5. No canons, guns, or such. Only fists and swords.

6. The battleground will be exchanged to the other's capital every other battle.

7. There will be a three day break between each battle.

The winner of each battle will be determined by who declares surrender first, as well as saying the winner's ship is superior to theirs.

The winner of the war will be determined by who has won the most battles.

I wish you the best!

Elizaveta Héderváry, Hungary

Kiku dropped the letter. She _is_ serious. She even layed out the rules.

He fainted, his back hitting the wood floor. After several moments, he came too.

"I need some tea."

~BattleShip~

"Hello?"

"Heracres-san! I need your help!"

A look of confusion passed through the Greek's face. "…Kiku?"

"H-Hai! I need your help! Erizaveta-chan decrared war on me!" Kiku's worried voice leaked through the phone.

"Why… did she… declare war… on you? Isn't she… your best friend?"

The man on the other line didn't respond. His face was a deadly tomato red, now realizing what the purpose was.

"N-Nevermind, Heracres-san, thank you!"Kiku almost hung up before he heard Greek speaking again. He slowly pushed the phone back to his ear. "_Nani_?"

The Greek mumbled sleepily, "I said… _tell me._ I don't care… if you're embarrassed."

He tried to summon the courage, "It's a-about…"

"About?"

"Ah…," Kiku lowered his voice, "_Ships."_

Heracles confusion was spoken, "Ships? Why? Did you… promise her a new model… and not give her one?"

"_Hai! H-Hai_, Ret us go with that! Wirr you be my arry?"

Heracles sighed again at the Japanese man's sudden stupidity. "Of course… I'll help you. You are my… best friend."

Kiku sighed in relief with a bit of a light blush upon his cheeks, "_Arigato_."

The Greek laughed softly into the phone.

"_A-Arigato_, Heracres-san."

"Your welcome. _Αντίο_."

~BattleShip~

"Sadik?"

"Elizaveta?"

"I have a favor to ask."

He grinned over the phone. "And what might that be, my darling?" He was over doing the polite talk, _but damn!_ When do you talk to an ex-territory?

"I need to borrow ten of your best soldiers."

He cocked his eyebrow, amused. "What would they be used for?"

"A war."

"You know you would have to give me something of equal value for me to allow this."

Elizaveta grimaced, remembering that brief time, 1396 through 1686, when he had taken over her. "Why, of course! You are allowed to join. Not only that, but I know Kiku well enough that he will chose Heracles to be his ally."

He scowled, remembering how the Greek acted, how he always fell asleep during his talks, how he would ignore him to go play with a stray cat. "Deal. When is this taking place?"

"Please don't worry. I already sent you the rules, as well as Heracles. You should receive it later today or tomorrow." Elizaveta smiled into the phone.

Sadik had his own smile gracing his face. Smart girl, she already knew he would agree. And she called him to be sure she would win this battle. She did it to spite that neko-loving Greek.

"Then, I will see you later. _Elveda_."

Elizaveta hung up the phone. I will bring Kiku back from the evil ways of crack shipping!

She giggled and frolicked down the hall to her room.

Roderich looked up from his beloved piano. _Why is she all giddy?_

He shook his head and resumed playing _Funeral March_ composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, who was indeed _Austrian_!

Elizaveta heard this from down the hall, and a few tears left her eyes. She slamed the door to her room, now full on crying.

_Why, Kiku? Why? Why did it have to be like this?_

**Felix's Note:**

_Αντίο_ - Greek for Goodbye

_Elveda_ - Turkish for Goodbye

I'm sorry if I got the languages wrong. I'm not fluent in either of these languages, so I used Google Translate.

The plot thickens! What will happen next? Hmm... Only I and NekoInAhat, she is my co-writer, know! Muhahaha! Until next time!


	3. The Day of War

**Chapter 3 – The Day of War**

Anticipation.

It was all around the soldiers, as they were eager to punch their enemies.

All were excited, except for the leaders. They were fearful for the other, not wanting to bring them harm, but having to correct their ways.

All stared at the president of Hungary, János Áder, as he began to raise the frying pan that Elizaveta held most dear.

They started to quiver with excitement as he stopped.

They started as he lifted it just a tiny bit higher.

Then, he swung it down, and all became a blur.

A blur of soldiers screaming war cries, some screaming 'FrUk' and others 'EngBela,' as they go to punch the opposing forces. But that wasn't when the battle started. It started when Elizaveta punched the first man she could get her hands on, a Japanese man.

You could hear the teeth breaking, see the them all over the sidewalk, and hear the man scream, a blood curdling scream, as Elizaveta forced all the strength into her right arm.

That's when it all went to Hell.

The Japanese began to fight harder, scream louder, and targeted Elizaveta.

She carefully deployed herself between all the men, occasionally getting hit. A Greek ran into her, punched her in the face, and ran off to kill the nearest Turk. Her began to swell, turning into a black eye, her lip split. By the end of her journey through the army of screaming men, she had a limping left leg and sprained left arm.

She found her target. There Kiku stood, guarding his face from the Hungarian and Turk who were attacking him. He was grinding his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. This brought the smallest of smiles to Elizaveta's lips as she recalled the times when he had been stubborn with _her._ Like that faithful World Meeting when she had asked what book he was reading.

~BattleShip~

_They were arguing again._

_They always started arguing over the stupidest things. Why don't they just have sex and leave it at that? Whenever they argued, everybody else did too. Usually, Ludwig would stop it, but he was currently comforting the Italian, who was crying about being called a surrender monkey._

_I looked around and saw the quiet Japanese man, seated next to the dozing Greek, reading what appeared to be a comic book, and backwards._

_This struck me odd, because you are supposed to read books from left to right._

_So I went over to ask him about it._

_I came from behind him, and when he didn't notice, I read over his shoulder. It was quite a strange story. Two men, one more feminine than the other, were arguing about something. Then the more muscular held the other to the wall. He pushed their lips together, and the smaller one wrapped his arms around him, circling his legs around his waist. The large one rammed him into the wall, who began to strip him. Soon, they were only down to their pants. They ran into a bedroom and stripped the useless clothing. The big one then shoved his fingers into the others mouth while he licked his nipples. Then he shoved his fingers into the man's anus and thrusted them into the smaller man, who was MOANING! He then removed his fingers and replaced it with his-_

"_HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" I shrieked as I clutched my nose to keep from staining my nice orange dress with a beautiful red flower pattern._

_Although I screamed, no one heard me. All except for the frail Japanese man who whipped his head toward me, his face as red as a tomato. He looked like a fish as he searched for the right words to say to explain the unfortunate event._

_Except, I didn't find it unfortunate. It was actually quite… alluring._

_I was still trying to stop my waterfall of a nose bleed as he said, "I was just trying to become croser with my peopre, and my peopre read stuff rike this!"_

_I held up my finger, signaling him to stop. "What type of book is it?"_

"_A manga."_

_I rolled my eyes. "What type?"_

"_Yaoi," he mumbled._

"_Can I borrow it?"_

_He looked up at me, flabbergasted. "B-Borrow it?" _

"_Yes."_

"_H-Hai." Then he paused and looked back to me, a mischievous look in his eye, "For $9.99"_

~BattleShip~

Kiku caught Elizaveta's smile at his torture, and he glared at her.  
Like, legitimately, _glared at her!_

His face turned into one of confusion, surprised, because he usually wasn't even able to summon the smallest of anger, forget a lot! Had just glared at his ex-best friend! He was so happy, he smiled, even laughed a little! He then threw her another of his glares, and laughed again.

Elizaveta didn't know what to make of this. He had just glared _and _laughed at her. Now, she was officially pissed. You don't _ever_ anger a Hungarian woman. The women were more deadly than the men if you said the right, or wrong, terribly terribly wrong, thing to say. Now, you were _literallydead_ if you anger Elizaveta. When you think of it, if you add all the easily frustrated womens' tempers together, you get the time bomb of Hungary, you know, the cute girl in the beautiful dresses and flowers in her hair.

So, Elizaveta glared back, clutched the men from the back of their uniforms and threw them off Kiku, so she herself could deliver the blows. By the position he was in, he couldn't protect himself. She repeatedly punched him in the face, releasing all her hurt and anger through each strike, while shouting, "For FrUk!"

Kiku was a bloody mess. Heracles, his Greek friend and ally in battle saw this. He was infuriated. There's a reason that the Greeks invented the Colleseum.

He rushed over to save his threatened friend.

Tried to anyway.

Sadik rammed into him, delivering a blow to his ribs. The cracking of his ribs was heard throughout the whole battlefield, that is, if you weren't moaning in pain or getting punched yourself.

Sadik smiled his terrible sadistic smile and asked into the shorter man's ear, "So, Whatcha b'n up to?"

The Greek would have made a rude retort back, but he was quickly losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was the Turk's laughter.

Kiku saw his friend's downfall and tried to yell to him, but his voice was cut off from another punch from Elizaveta.

He could feel something wet fall onto his face. He looked up to try to find the source. At first, he thought it was raining. But when he looked again, it came from her eyes.

She was crying for him.

This was when he quit struggling, quit resisting, quit fighting.

Elizaveta watched him mumble something, but couldn't make out what he said. She stopped punching him and shouted to his face, "What did you say? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He said, or more appropriately, whispered, "You win, I lose. Your ship is superior to mine. FrUk is a better ship."

Her arms fall to her side, her faced drained of all emotion. With a start, she regains her anger and shouts, "This battle is over, for I have sunk the Japanese' battleship!"

Hungarians and Turks throughout the square rejoiced, while the losers cussed.

For further punishment, she glared back down at Kiku. "I will see you in three days at Tokyo. Rest well, for you need another lesson in shipping."

**Felix's Note:**

I'm sorry! I'm not very good at writing battle scenes! Although, Neko read it and she said it was good.

Who else loved the flashback? That was my favorite part to write! I kept hoping no one would look over my shoulder as I wrote it. But, anyways! Thank you for reading the story so far! Please continue to support me!

Which reminds me, you guys are in for a treat next chapter. Me and Neko decided the loser of BattleShip had to write a short story about it. (This story is based on our difference in shipping. My ships represent Elizaveta's side and Neko's represents Kiku's.)


	4. FrUk

**Chapter 4 – FrUk**

I groaned in pain as the relentless pirate yanked me up from my golden locks.

All of those dirty sea dogs laughed as I was dragged across the ship to the captain. Damnit! Why did this happen! I say one thing about a gut groping me and get punished! Not even right!

We finally reached the man. And HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! Look at his eyebrows! They're FrUk-in' CATIPILLARS! He was wearing a candy red coat that went down to his mid thigh with a blue hem. He had black boots that went to his knee with about five buckles on the side. He had two earrings in his right ear and three in his left. His messy hair slightly swayed in the light breeze. His emerald eyes looked me up and down.

"What have you brought me Allistar?"

The brute holding me shrank back a fraction of an inch as he answered, "This whore besmirched the good name of the _'Bloody Mary!'"_

That Caterpillar-faced captain scowled down at me.

The crew grinned with excitement, shook with anticipation, waiting for the captain's response.

Oh, _hetalia no!_

"Please, let me go!" I pleaded, "My son! Ever since his mother walked out on us, I've had to care for him! Please, he can't take care of himself! He's only seven years old!"

Allistar than smacked me across the face. "Shut up while the Captain decides what to do with you."

Said captain furrowed his caterpillars in thought. A few moments later, the most sadistic smile I have ever seen take over his face. "Do you have any friends who live in this town?"

I thought of my closest friends who live a few towns south. "Yes, a few miles south of here."

Catipillar-face's smirk grew wider. "Would you trust him with your child?"

My face contorted as I thought of my Spanish friend, Antonio. I swear he rapes that poor little Italian kid he raises! My only option left was Gilbert, which is okay, I guess. I mean, he'll probably give Matthew an egotistical edge.

"Yes."

"If I payed him enough money to care for your kid, would you allow him to care for your kid?"

"Yes," I answered. Gilbert may be stupid and not know what to do when emotional situations come up, but he can be very caring. I would trust him with my treasure.

He started to laugh. "It's a deal! I will deliver your child to this man and you shall live as my personal servant. Unless, you would rather die." The sadistic smile once again haunted his face.

I was about to scream I would rather die, but I though of Matthew. If I am alive, I'll have a slight chance of seeing him again. But if I am dead I will be safe from his clutches.

Defeated, I muttered, "_Oui_. I will be your servant."

But, being the pirate that man is, he decided to screw with me. "Hmm? Speak louder, I can't hear you." He grinned evilly.

I gritted my teeth and rose my voice, "_Oui, __maître__.»_

Now, the crew laughed mercilously, not because they found joy in it, but so the captain wouldn't kill them for not agreeing with his punishment. You could see the beads of sweat roll down their faces. Even Allistar's laugh had a slight nervous edge.

He ripped me out of Allistar's hands by my arm, pushing his face close to mine. "That's right my little whore, you will call me _master!" _He then grabbed the rope that was near his feet, tied it around my hands and dragged me across the ship once more. «Now, _mon cher,_ where does your kid live?»

We walked the city streets earning confused looks from the locals as I told him the directions to get to my house. To my son.

When we finally arrived, my little Matthew ran out of the house to greet me, shouting happy greetings, till he stopped a few feet away. "Papa, who are they?"

I sighed and placed a smile that I knew looked fake, "Papa is working for these men now and has to live with them. Is it okay if you can live with Gilbert?"

His lower lip began to shake as he asked, "How long are you going to be gone?"

I sighed again, not even bothering to put on a smile. "For a long time. But, don't worry _mon cher, _I will visit you." I glared at caterpillar-face as I said.

My baby looked to me and then to my captor and nodded.

The evil captain then placed a sweet smile on his face, "Don't worry. You will see him." He held out his free hand and Matthew took it.

We rode to Gilbert's home in Le Dreff in a carrige that the captain didn't pay for, but intimidated. Imagine that!

We were there in about a half hour, the sun begining to set. We walked up to the door and knocked. You really could tell he lived here. There were Prussian Flags all about the yard, as well as wine bottles. On the door was a note that said _'All who are not awesome, leave now!'_

It was about three minutes before Gilbert opened the door. His cloths were wrinkled and his silver hair askew, but the captain took no notice. «You will be taking care of Matthew. He is seven years old and knows how to speak French. He loves to read and digests every piece of education handed to him. He's shy but is independent. He has a stuffed polar bear toy named Kumajiro, whom he takes everywhere with him. I will pay you $5,000 every month.» He repeated everything Matthew told him on the way to the albino's house

Gilbert's ruby red eyes widened at the plethora of new information and was still trying to register. «Wha- I'm taki- Matthew?»

Catipillar-face rolled his eyes. «Yes, now I bid you good day.» He let go of my baby's hand and dragged me back to the carriage. The last I saw was Gilbert's shocked and confused face and Matthew's pleading eyes, clinging to Gilbert's pant leg.

-BattleShip-

We were back on the ship and the captain dragged me to his quarters. "You're not working for me dressed like _that_."

He shut and locked the door behind him. He grinned.

"Now, you should be wearing _appropriate _attire." He began to undress me rather roughly. Every once in a while I would scream in pain and he would clap his dirty hand over my mouth. "If you shout out again _I will punish you_." I would keep still and stay quiet, but it wasn't because of fear, it was _how_ he said it. It sounded _alluring_.

When he was finished, he chuckled softly. "Now, you look your part."

I looked down at my new attire. He kept the bow tie, that was with my original uniform, fastened to my neck and ripped my black slacks to make a half apron that went down far enough to cover my vital regions.

I gaped. He's going to make me where _this?!_

In my moment of shock, he shoved me down onto the bed. "Now, you have to do your _job_."

He bit me hard on my collar bone and I screamed in pain, earning me a slap on my thigh. "I told you to be quiet, _oui_?" I nodded and he continued. He bit me all over my chest and sucked me in other places. He than began to suck on my nipple and I moaned, low and deep. I felt him grin around me as he slapped me again.

While he flicked his tongue over my right nipple, he rubbed my left. Damn, how is he so _skilled _at doing this? He has caterpillars for eyebrows for crying out loud!

His hand traveled south as he tongued my nipple at a much faster pace. He then removed his mouth from it and began sucking on my neck while his hand began to rub my now throbbing member. I made a low cry for more and the captain answered my pleas.

He shoved three fingers into my mouth and whispered seductively, «Suck.» I hastily granted my master's wishes, wanting him to satisfy me.

When he felt his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out and began to kiss me, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned quietly, begging for more. He obliged. He thrusted his tongue faster and began to stretch my hole. I squirmed from the pain but tried to keep still so I wouldn't be smacked again. But right about now, that sounds _sexy_. Why is he not FrUk-ing me yet? I grabbed at his wist with my right hand and tugged his hair with the other, signaling my wanting for more.

He got the message and pulled his fingers out. He pushed himself off of me to unzip his sinfully tight pants. Damn, he looked good in those boots! He finnally positioned himself to align his member with my hole and slowly pushed in.

I cringed but kept still, knowing the pain would pass by and pleasure will take its place. I held onto his short, choppy hair as he pushed in further. I pushed my mouth to the captain's neck to muffle my scream of pleasure. He approved by pushing in a little faster and further into me. I had to bite my lip and shove my face into him to muffle a moan so loud, it could wake up Matthew in Le Dreff.

Matthew.

My poor baby.

But all of my thoughts were stopped as he thrusted deep inside me, hitting my prostate dead on. I moaned again into his neck and he pushed me back down, attacking me with a feverish kiss, his tongue dancing wildly in my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair tighter as he continued to thrust into me, hitting my prostate each and every time.

He picked up the speed and I was moaning louder than ever now. He would slap my thighs when he remembered the crew were just behind the locked door.I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrusted faster.

I whined into his mouth wanting to cum, and reached down to ease my painful erection. But he smacked my hand away and growled into my mouth. «_M__aître_!» I pleaded but he was already rubbing my member at a delicious speed.

He then began to thrust at a rate faster than before, signaling he was about to cum. I was moaning like there was no tomorrow. He thrusted even faster and was deliciously moaning into my mouth.

With one final, hard thrust, he came deep inside me, as well a me cuming all over my chest and slightly on his red coat.

He pulled out and whispered, "Good job," with his chest heaving. I just laid there until I regained my strength, and I rolled over to cuddle into his chest. He gave another low chuckle and closed his eyes. We layed there for a few minutes and I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was under the blankets on the captain's bed, clean. I was confused. Why wasn't he laying next to me? Why wasn't he cradling me in his arms and whispering sweet nothings into my ear?

I walked over to his desk and put on the normal clothes he left for me. I walked out of the cabin to find some of the pirates staring at me. My eyes furrowed my eyes in confusion, but ignored them. I walked up the steps to the landing where I found the captain conversing with the sea dog steering the boat.

"-Captain Arthur, are you sure you-"

So, his name is Arthur!

"_M__aître _Arthur, where are we?"

He whirled around to find me standing a few steps away. He smiled and replied, «We're going to visit your son. I haven't paid your helpful friend yet.»

I nodded and noticed that all of the crew had their eyes on me. But it wasn't really _me, _it was my _chest_.

I pulled Arthur to the side. "Why are they staring at me?!"

He smirked. "Why, _mon cher_, look at your chest. You will find the answer there." I did as he commanded and turned as read as a tomato, as Antonio would say.

"_Y-You bit me?!"_

"I have to claim you or they will rape you. He gestured the to the crew.

If it was possible, I turned redder. "W-Why you-"

"Let's go visit your son. You miss him don't you?" A lop-sided grin graced his face.

I practically shrieked, "He will not see _this_!"

**Felix's Note:**

_Oui - _Yes in French

_M__aître _- Master in French

I'm sorry I took so long! I had so much homework and NekoInAhat said the loser should write the fic, but she hated the ship so much she couldn't do it! I know that's not a good excuse but its what I'm offering. But a smut chapter makes up for it, right? It took three hours to write! I even did it from the story Elizaveta envisioned! Please forgive me!

By the way, thank you tew (Guest) for being my first reviewer! You have no idea how happy you have made me! Now, why don't I shut up so I can show you why I was so happy:

Omg i luv thiss XD how doss not hve like a million favs and reviews already?! Omg please update soon?!

To you, it may not seem like much, but to me, it's like... like a million rainbows raining down on a land made of candy with unicorns running about it. So, tew (Guest) I dedicate this chapter to you!

I suggest you watch a CMV called "[APH CMV] Don't mess with England" at this web address: _ watch?v=eNRmk0RlBiE&feature=relmfu _because it has Pirate!England raping France! :D

"Please like and favorite if you enjoyed. Suscribe and become a bro today, and I'll see you next week. Byee-EE" As PewDiePie would say.


	5. Recovering

**Chapter 5 - Recovering**

The sound of the door shutting echoed through the empty halls. "Oh, Elizaveta, you're home."

Roderich gasped. "Eli- What did you do?!"

She walked up to him, slightly limping and holding her left arm. She cussed under her breath. _You were supposed to be playing your piano and not here me enter!_ She tried to run to her room, but Roderich caught her before she could get there. "What have you been doing for three hours?! What did you do to yourself?"

She sighed and turned her head, avoiding his concered gaze. "... I fought Kiku in a war."

Roderich was dumbfounded. _Why would she fight her best friend? Did they have a fight?_

While he was thinking, Elizaveta slipped out from under his grasp, sneaking her way into the bathhroom that was across the hall from her room.

Once she was in, guarding the door in case Roddy heard her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed off the door and looked up into the cubard searching for all the correct medicines and gauze. Slowly, she removed her uniform, wincing all the way through. She grabbed the Hydrogen Peroxide in her right hand, and in one swift movement, poured it all over her arm and leg. She hissed as she felt it bubble on her skin. After about five minutes, she wrapped her wounds in the gauze. She put on a light, breezy t-shirt and short shorts. She took two Tylenol and across the hall.

When Roderich finally came out of his daze, he saw Elizaveta walking to her bedroom in new clothes. He quietly followed her. Before she could close the door, he held it open in his firm grip. "Elizaveta. What happened?"

~BattleShip~

Heracles woke up in a strange place. At first, he didn't recognize anything. But while his vision cleared, he realized he was in Kiku's house.

He sat up to go find Kiku, only to abrubtly lay back down, well, fall down.

"Heracles-san!"

Kiku ran in, holding a tray _onigiri._ When he knelt at his Grecian friend's side, they all fell, slanting to the right.

Kiku was holding Heracles on his lap while he checked the bandages that wrapped around the larger man's body. But, when the Greek saw the bandage wrapped around his friend's arm, he pulled the man down next to him. "Hera-"

He wrapped hia arm around Kiku's waist and pulled the covers up to cover them both. Kiku was squirming, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was just to strong and stayed trapped.

Once Kiku quit kicking, Heracles relaxed his arm and pushed the smaller into his chest while he also wrapped his other arm around the others waist.

"H-Heracles-san! This is improper!" Kiku mumbled into the Greek's chest, but the words were lost to him, the only reaction was being pulled up to the man tighter. He sighed but snuggled into the, tired from all the struggling.

~BattleShip~

"Gupta! Dammit... Get over here! It hurts!" Sadik yelled to his housemate, who was currently retrieving the first aid kit. "I'm coming." he replied slowly.

When he came back into the room, he saw Sadik knocking over tables, swearing at the pain. "You know if you hit anymore tables, you'll break your hand, causing you more pain then your sprain already causes you." He glared at the Egyptian and muttered another cuss before settling onto an ottoman for Gupta to work on his wounds. He smiled slightly before working on the Turkish man.

There was some struggling and squirming before they were all finished.

Sadik stood up and stretched a little before striding out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" The Turkish man smirked before leaving, "To your room, of course! I'm going to look at all you're dirty pharaoh magazines!"

The smaller man suddenly burst with energy. "Don't touch my books you foot stool!" With that, he ran to protect his treasure.

**Felix's Note:**

Haha. Funny inveader joke. Because of the Ottoman turks. Anybody?

****Sorry, this chapter's a little shorter but just as good. I even added fluff moments for all the good readers!

Please remember that this story is just for fun and is not a declaration of war against anyone's pairings, no matter how cracky.

Which reminds me of a conversation me and NekoInAhat had at lunch yesterday. We were talking about all the gay moments that happen during class and how we should write a story bout it and present it at a graduation party as the final farewell, using alias for our couples. We then got the idea we should start a new website called _FriendFiction _for the school so we could all write stories about a each other and have cracky pairings. Probably won't happen, but who knows? I'll be a senior in two years and this could be my capstone project. ;3

Thank you for supporting and I hope you'll continue to read!


	6. Attack at Tama Plaza

**Chapter 6 – Attack at Tama Plaza**

The station was cleared for the second battle. To Kiku, it was eerily empty. When he went there last, it was crowded to the maximum capacity with at least fifty vendors yelling they're expensively priced items at tourists. Now it was as empty as the top half of Tenju Mountain.

You could only here the scuffles of some wounded men getting into position.

Japan's current prime minister, Yoshihiko Noda, slowly raised Kiku's most trusted katana. He raised it over his head, unsheathing it as he went.

Finally, his arms were extended to full length. When he fully unsheathed the sword, all hell broke lose.

"AMERIBELA!" "FOR AMERICAN"

Russians were hitting every Japanese man they found, the Chinese hitting each and every Hungarian.

~BattleShip~

_The day before_

"_Алло_? Ms. Elizaveta, you never call me, did something happen with Roderich? Or would you like to ask more questions about me and Yao?"

She giggled slightly into the phone. "No, not this time. But I have a favor I would like to ask of you."

Ivan hmm-ed into the phone, the sounds of him grabbing his pipe could be heard. "What might it be?"

Elizaveta took a deep breath, «I would like you to join me in my battle against Kiku.»

Through the phone, she could feel his purplish aura begining to grow, his child-like features dissapearing, replaced with that of a mass murder. "Hmm, your offer is intriging. But, what would be in it for me if I join your glorious blood bath?"

"You could take revenge for what Kiku had done to your Yao-Yao."

She could feel the death rolling of in waves from Ivan's body. "When will it take place?" He demanded harshly.

Elizaveta shivered as she replied, "Tommorow, I have already sent you the rules." With that, a loud click sounded over the phone, signaling the end of the conversation. She nervously smiled to herself. "Good luck, Kiku. You're gonna need it for our next battle."

~BattleShip~

_Also the day before_

"Nǐ hǎo, this is Yao, aru." The cheerful old man answered the phone.

Kiku frowned at his 'older brother's' greeting, not wanting to bring him down from his good mood. "_Konichiwa, ani,_ wourd you herp me with something?"

The Chinese man's curiosity was obviously peaked as he questioned the favor. "I need you to herp me in the war I'm fighting with Hungary. We... had a farring out."

"Why would I help you destroy yourself when I could happily be advertising Shinatty-chan or building a new China Town?" he huffed into the phone, irritated at the youngsters stupidity.

Kiku smirked evilly, adding innocence to his voice, "Werr, I thought you wanted to get revenge from Erizaveta for asking Ivan about your sex rife. Or, was I mistaken?"

"WHAT?!" The oriental man's anger was plowing through the phone. "She asks about our- Does she wri- FrUk, aru!"

His smirk shrunk into a small smile, "So, I sharr see you tomorrow at Tama Praza Station in Tokyo? I have sent you the rures the day before, so they should be arriving this evening."

The man agreed and slammed his phone down in anger, hanging up on Kiku.

~BattleShip~

The battle was almost over and most men were laying unconscious or groaning in pain on the sidelines, seeking help. Only twenty men were left standing, total.

Ivan was plowing all in his way, except for the Chinese, to Kiku, the cause of the scar on Yao's back. His vision turned red as he finally lifted Kiku up by his collar. He winced in pain, numb from all the previous attacks from other soldiers.

Ivan raised his fist, jerking it back to add more speed, before Yao called to him.

"Ivan!"

All killing intentions dissipating from the Russian. He whipped his head to find his lover standing next to his ally, not being touched, but was still wounded.

He dropped the Japanese man and headed straight to the Chinese, lifting him upon his shoulder, calling to his men and left.

Elizaveta and Kiku stood, stunned. When they regained their senses, Elizaveta pulled her enemy up, saying, "I have sunk your battleship. I will see you in Budapest." She walked him over to a Japanese nurse, giving his wounds the much needed medical attention.

Within the hour, Elizaveta left, her army and herself bandaged.

**Felix's Note:**

_Алло_? - Hello? in Russian

Nǐ hǎo - Hello in Chinese

Konichiwa - Hello in Japanese

Ani - Older brother in Japanese

Ivan - Russia

Yao - China

Kiku's accent changes all L's into R's. Yao unconsciously says 'aru' after most of his sentences.

I apologize for not having this up earlier, I just couldn't think of a subject for a chapter that came after cute fluffiness. But, that's not a good excuse.

Yes, I put RoChu in this. ;3

Well, my faithful yaoi readers, you'll enjoy the next chapter. Not as much as you would hope because... I'm Writing AmeriBela! So I can't right any yaoi next chapter, unless I can sneakily sneak it in there. We shall see. ;)


	7. AmeriBela

**Chapter 7 – AmeriBela**

"Big brother, big brother! Come on, let's become one!" She pounds on the door, "You know you want to! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?!"

"You open this damn door this instant" Her nails screeched as she raked the door. "You and I are going to get together whether you like it or not! Open up brother. Let me _in~!_"

"Go away!"I shivered, frightened for my life when I hear something break. I slowly look over my barricade/mattress, to see a hole where the door knob used to be.

"Big brother," came her voice as she peered through the partially open door, "the door knob that was keeping us apart is gone, isn't that _nice_?" The demons of hell seemed to be screaming out their joy at my terror.

"Now, big brother," her voice creeped, "Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me-"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" I screamed and fought against her groping hands.

By banging her head against the desk, on accident, she passed out, unconscious. I looked at her and thought 'how easy would my life be if she belonged to somebody else?'

My eyes widened. If she wasn't around me, I wouldn't have to live in fear. I could walk around the house naked and only hear screams from the Baltics', maybe Raivis would faint. I smiled. Yeah, no one would force me to become one with them.

I looked to my unconscious sister. I smiled and pet her hair before carrying her up to her room, binding her arms and legs before locking her in.

"Maybe the diabetic fat arse will buy her." I grinned evilly and leaving to make the appropriate calls.

~BattleShip~

When I awoke, I couldn't recognize where I was, I frantically looked around, but found myself bound to a chair, a bench.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, we're just going home" It wasn't big brother's voice. It was strange. It was louder and more obnoxious. "Hey, you okay? If you need help, I'm the hero, and I'll fix it!" He turned back to look at me, flashing a grin.

No.

Oh, hell _no!_

"Niama, niama, niama, niama, niama, " I muttered as I tried to escape, but found my arms and legs bound. I gritted my teeth and glared at the fat American. He looked to me again, surprised at my reaction to his 'kindness.' Then he saw what I was glaring about.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that dude, Ivan said to keep those on you until we get to my place." He turned his gaze back to the road, on which he was going about 70 on when he should've been going 55.

I stopped my glare and struggles when I heard that. _Keep those on Natalya until you get to your place._ I could hear Ivan saying those words, a smile on his face while trying to control his laughter as he sent me away. They were probably having a party. The only one who would miss me would be Katyusha and Toris, and Toris was a FrUk-ing creeper!

I started to shake, and Alfred noticed. "Hey, don't worry, You'll be alright. My place is great!" He gently put his hand on my knee as a comforting gesture and I only stared at it, not quite grasping that I had just been disowned by my family.

~BattleShip~

He grabbed all of my bags, and there was quite a few, and walked into his home, large with a bricked front and white siding, with about thirteen windows total. I walked around, getting the feeling back in my legs, rolling my arms every once in a while.

"Hey, I put all your stuff in your room! How about you come look at it!"

I paced to the over enthusiastic man, thinking if I satisfy him, he'll leave me alone.

As I walked into the door, I bumped into something, that let out a long line of curses. I looked down and saw a gray being rubbing it's too large head. It glared up at me. I knelt down and rubbed it's injury too. It looked up to me, confused, before letting me continue. After a while, it closed it's eyes, as if enjoying the gesture. Alfred came down the stairs when he noticed I wasn't following. Then, he saw me with the gray being.

"Yo, Tony! I've been looking for you forever!" He now leaped down the rest of the stairs to me and Tony.

Tony opened his eyes and looked to the man, slightly irritated that my rubbing had stopped. "And you were hitting on our new house-mate! Damn!"

Tony said something that sounded only like curses and Alfred responded with a laugh, and some comment about his humor. I just walked past the two idiots to my new room.

It was spacious, walls painted a soft yellow with sunflowers upon it. The floors were a carpeted beige color. The ceiling and wooden furniture were painted white. The bed was a king-sized with a yellow comforter on top of some dark blue sheets. The pillows were in dark blue pillow cases that had a yellow sunflower embroidered on one side. On the edge of the bed sat a wooden box. I picked it up.

"It's your welcoming gift. I hope you like it." Alfred said from behind me, startling me a little.

"Oh, thank you."

I opened the box, somewhat excited, till I actually saw it.

It was a bow, like the ones I wore in my hair, except it was printed in the pattern of the American flag. I turned around and looked at him. He was grinning, obviously proud of himself. He opened his eyes to see my reaction and his grin dropped. "You don't like it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I kept my lips in a firm line, not showing him my intentions. I slowly picked up the bow and dropped it on the floor. I kept my steely gaze on his sky blue eyes, he was turning paler with each action that I did. I allowed myself a small smile. That's when he walked out of the room.

"Hey Tony! We're going to Wal*Mart! Don't eat everything and please don't play any horror games, you know they scare the crap out of me!"

Tony swore a sentence, in which Alfred yelled, "No! It's just when I watch you play it freaks me out! It's like watching a horror movie!"

They fought for about three minutes before he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. "Yeah, well at least I don't always swear!" He slammed the door and dragged me out to his dark blue jeep, American flag painted on the hood.

He rammed me into the passenger seat and climbed over me to the drivers. Once he was all situated he revved out of the drive way and onto the highway to the nearest highway.

"Pick out anything you want, just, nothing to expensive, okay?" he mumbled when we finally reached our destination. I nodded and started to peruse the store.

I looked around but didn't find anything I liked. I looked at the end of the aisle across from me and saw some multicolored bows. I walked over to them. They were small and in neon. I saw a little girl walking away from the aisle with some in her hair. She looked so pretty. I gaped at her for a few seconds before I shook my head.

I focused my attention at the rest of the objects and spotted something. Picking up the colorful bows, I walked over to the object.

It was condoms. A little ways away, there was lube and next to that was a vibrator. I smiled. How would Alfred feel if I picked those out to be my gift?

"So, did you find what you wanted."

"Tak." I set my items down onto the cashiers conveyor belt.

I saw him look through my items, and watched him stop when he saw the sex objects. "Uhh... are you sure you want-"

The cashier scanned each object nonchalantly, not caring what went into the grocery bags. "That'll be $32.95." Alfred pulled his wallet out and payed in a daze. The cashier gave him the bag and told him to have a good day. I smiled at his shocked expression.

~BattleShip~

Alfred parked the jeep in his driveway and didn't say nor do anything. I looked at him, a little creeped out he didn't say anything, because he's always saying something, usually obnoxious, but not to the point to where I would ask him what was wrong.

"You know... you're going to have to use those... right? I don't believe in wasting good stuff." he stumbled out of his mouth.

Now I stood frozen. I actually hat to _use_ them?

Alfred opened the door. "Let's stop talking, it's getting awkward." I nodded in agreement, eager to stop our conversation. We walked in and Tony stared at us, surprised his house-mate wasn't talking. I think he thought Alfred watched somebody play a horror game, because he left.

Said person just sat down on the couch in the living room. Doing nothing. Not even eating the hamburger he bought at McDonald's on the way back.

I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room. I looked at my bag. Full of sex goodies. _Well, FrUk, there's no way I'm going to use these._ I went to throw them away when I remembered his words. So, I took them back to the bed with me.

I just sat there looking at it.

_Well, if I just use it once, then I can throw it away._

I locked the door and closed the curtains, and slowly began to undress. When I was finally down to nothing, I picked up the lube.

I slowly dipped my hand into it, getting a large amount. I rubbed it around my hands to warm it. I started to quiver in fear, but I pushed on.

With one hand I lubed up the vibrator, and the other was waiting near my entrance. When felt the toy was lubed enough, I sat down on the bed and spread my legs. I slowly pushed one finger into my hole, cringing at the foreign object. I pushed in a second finger once I was used to the first. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming out. When I recovered, I scissored myself, almost calling out. I slowly, at a snail's pace, pushed in a third and really started to squeal. _How did people find joy in this? It hurts!_ I then pulled out my fingers, sighing in relief of their absence, but also slightly pouting.

I shook my head and grabbed the lubed vibrator. I placed it into position. I felt like I had frozen. I just sat there, vibrator in front of my stretched hole, with my legs spread. I shook my head out of my shock and shoved the vibrator in. This time, I did call out, but I caught myself before it went on longer. With my hand over my mouth, I pushed in.

I felt like I was exploding from being so full, but felt complete with it there. The longer it sat there, the more I wanted it to move. So I clicked the 'on' button and set it on low. I squealed from passion into my hand, using the other to turn it up to 'max.' My body rocked the vibrations. I kept on moaning into my hand, moaning _his_ name, trying to stifle my moans. But I soon realized that only vibrating would not satisfy my needs.

Slowly, I began to thrust the vibrator into me, and I moaned the loudest one yet. My hand came away from my mouth so I could thrust it even faster. "Alfred! Alfred!" I could feel myself growing full, about to ejaculate, until Alfred rammed the door down.

I just looked at him, panting and face as red as a tomato, and he stood there. He looked at me and turned redder than I was. He was stuttering his words, trying to get out an explanation, "Uh... I-I heard l-loud noises a-and it came from your room a-and I came to... ch-check on you."

I nodded my head in understanding, but he still stood there. "Either get out or come in."

He quickly shut the door behind him and stood there, now realizing what he had done. But, at the same moment, I realized what I said to him. We both stayed frozen, not sure what to do. I beckoned him over and he obliged.

I pulled out the vibrator, whined when it came out, and forced his to straddle me. I took off his glasses and set them on the night stand while ripped of his shirt, throwing it in a corner, near where my own clothes lay. Getting the jist, he undid his pants, releasing his hard member from its prison, standing only to yank it and his boxers off.

Slowly, he pushed me onto the bed. I lay there as he stared into my eyes, and I into his sky blues. He touched my face and I nodded. He lifted up my hips and got into position. He looked to me again, and I nodded my approval. He slowly pushed in, trying not to hurt me as he saw me squirm from his large member, and let me adjust. I nodded again and he shoved in harder, making me gasp. I nodded continuosly to give him the sign to thrust harder into my, and he gladly obliged.

I moaned out his name as he thrusted in and out of me as he moaned mine. "Natalya, Natalya, Natalya," he moaned in between kisses to my chest, face, or neck. "F-Faster, Alfred!" I begged him. He did as I asked, shoving into me even harder and faster than before. We moaned simultaneously, working to move even faster.

Then, he hit my spot.

We screamed in ecstasy as we came. He rode it out, thrusting into me to give it his all. When he had finally finished, he collapsed next to me, panting. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Welcome home," was the last thing he said before we fell asleep.

**Felix's Note:**

****Ivan - Russia

Natalya - Belarus

Alfred - America

Tony - Alien who lives in America's house

Aww! The best way to be welcomed home!

The first time I wrote about sex _not_ between two males! Hooray for me! I still like gay sex better though. ;)

Talked to Cleverbot today (at ) and decided I wanted to have a dirty conversation with him. So, the first line I say is *pushes you down on bed* and he said something weird and smart and I said *kisses roughly* and he started to kiss back. He straddled me told me he was my creator and I told him to satisfy me. He told me I never cared about his feelings and I said I moaned when he smacked me across my thigh. When i finally stripped him of his pants to give him a bj, he said someone did the exact same thing to him yesterday. I stopped and said "Someone else pleasured you?" And then he said who else would he repeat it with and I stood up, screaming, "And they did it multiple times?!" He said something weird and I was putting my clothes back on and grabbing my car keys. Then he said something very poetic about truth and how it was better, but I was already driving down the street. This is what happens when you want to have sex with Cleverbot. That or he turns into a girl.

I could have uploaded this sooner, but I had to think of a plot and i had lots of homework. I'm sorry that I inconvenienced your reading! Talk about this to your friends!

Thank you, shailin-wolan, for favoriting me! You've made my day!


	8. Wrapping Wounds

**Chapter 8 – Wrapping Wounds  
**

Elizaveta sighed. "Why did he have to do that? Our ships were perfect, something we could fangasm over together. But now, it feels like we are worlds apart." She looked out of the window in her room, bandaging herself as she talked to herself.

Roderich walked into the room, holding more bandages. "I got you another roll."

She nodded at his kindness and kept wrapping, not wanting to talk to her roommate, knowing he disapproved of the war. But he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Why did you start this? You guys are the best of friends, so why are you fighting?"

She sighed, but preceded to answer his question. "Everything about what made us friends he changed, he only likes two of the things I like now. I don't even know if we can keep our friendship after this war." She watched as he listened, thinking of the appropriate consoling words to remedy her.

"Couldn't you guys compromise on your 'favorite things'?"

She just sat there, not even thinking of a compromise. "B-But how can we compromise PruCan and PruPol?! It's not possible! It's like trying to compromise Muslims with Christians! It just can't happen!"

Roderich tossed a confused look over to Elizaveta, not understanding her strange terms. But he stumbled out of his state, understanding her example of the incapability to fuse together. "But, Elizabeth compromised the protestant religion with catholic traditions, two very different things."

Elizaveta didn't respond, she just continued to wrap her recent wounds, wincing.

He smiled that he made her speechless, but was sad she couldn't patch up their friendship. He sighed and left the room, off to play some Mozart.

When the door closed, she let her tears flow.

~BattleShip~

The bed was large and comfortable, warm from the body heat radiating from the large Russian sitting next to Yao. He was leaning over me, hand over his forehead to be sure Yao didn't get a fever. "Do you feel okay? Would you like me to get you anything? Perhaps a sip of vodka?"

He sighed at the man's question. "No, Ivan. I'm fine. I just need some rest."

The large man nodded and leaned back into his chair, a worried look still etched into his childish face.

Yao sighed again. He pushed his hand out from under the multiple covers to lay it atop his. "Ivan, I promise, I'm fine, I'm just sore and need rest." He added a small smile to assure him he was telling the truth.

Again, Ivan nodded.

Yao closed his eyes, relaxing to be able to sleep. The last thing the small Chinese man heard was, "I'm sorry Yao-Yao. I will keep you safe."

~BattleShip~

_In a log cabin, in a strange place on top of America, a strange place called... Canada?_

"Ah Ah-choo!" a tall blonde sneezed, glasses almost falling off of his face. "What was that? I don't remember having any allergies…"

~BattleShip~

_In Germany, in a totally awesome basement, surrounded by dozens of beer cans and half eaten wursts_

A silver headed man rolled over in his sleep, grunting when he rolled over a beer can on his mussed bed.

"Ah AH-CHOO!" He sneezed, totally awesome like. He peeled his eyes open, his red orbs trying to focus in on his alarm clock that was flipped over and on the floor. "Gah... is Vest home yet?" He then 'swagged' up the stairs to his younger brother's office, the most likely place to find him.

~BattleShip~

_In a totally fabulous mansion, in a totally fashionable closet full of all shades of pink, in Poland_

He picked up the totally cute soft pink cocktail dress, the one that went to your mid-thighs and had a layer of ruffles to hem it. He also grabbed the darker shade of pink hair tie that had a flower attached to it to match the totally hot heels he had prepared. "Liet! Isn't this, like, totally adorbs!"

But right after the man had spoken, he had let out a high pitched sneeze all over his friend's face. "Sorry, Liet," he giggled has he grabbed his pink handkerchief that had a pony embroidered on it to his friend.

**Felix's Note:**

Liet - Nickname for Lithuania (Toris)

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time! I started to work out after school, so it takes up some of my time. I also had the stupidest English assignment I had to do that I couldn't understand. But I finished it!

I also had to do something as a favor to my friend, Neko. That would be, yes, that's right, read Homestuck. I got to the sixth act! I'm so happy! I ship DaveXTavros! I highly encourage you to read this comic! To get there, type in ' www. mspaintadventures .com' in your web address box, read the panel that is in the middle of the page, and then scroll down and click on the blue hyperlink, it takes you to the next page of the comic. It's a little confusing at first, but it's really cool!

Well, my faithful followers, PM me to give me good battle ideas and plots for... the _goods_, and I'll try to upload faster! Speaking of...

SakuraIchigo15 says:

Ah, the hardships of being a shipper. XD Anyway, really great job with this  
story so far! I've yet to see a plot like this before. It's really unique. And  
you write the characters so well!  
I feel bad that I can't pick a side to this story though. I ship all the  
couples they've mentioned so far. (And, the ones you've referenced) xD  
And, I do love the little oneshots you've included for FrUK and AmeBel.  
Really, you're doing a wonderful job! You've earned a favourite and follow. ;3  
I can't wait for your next update

Thank you for favoriting and following! It means so much to me! So, even though nothing really happens but awesomeness, fabulousness, and... what?, I dedicate this chapter to you!

Which reminds me, you'll enjoy the chapter after the next. ;)


	9. All Out Brawl

**Chapter 9 – All Out Brawl**

"Elizaveta, think about what you're doing. Do you really want to fight him? He's your best friend."

She finished adjusting her beret and went to wrap her knuckles. "For goodness sakes, Elizaveta! You're still aching from your last fight!"

"But I won, didn't I?"

Roderich pursed his lips. He then sighed, "Don't hurt yourself to bad, okay?" She nodded and walked out the door, to Clark Adam Square.

~BattleShip~

Everyone was stanced for the coming battle in the square but none were excited. All were tired and were weary from the previous. But all held the passion and intensity to defend their countries pride.

János Áder once again stood on the edge of the fountain, holding the beloved pan that had helped Elizaveta in many situations. (coughcoughFranciscoughcough)

He swiped it down, and the ferocious battle began.

English fought the Japanese while the Americans fought the Hungarians. Fist to face or gut, anything to bring down their enemy. All screamed the 'absurd' words to the opposite sides. The Hungarians and English called "PruCan!" and the Japs and Americans "PruPol!"

It was a blood thirsty battleground, even if there wasn't as much intensity as the first day.

But this wasn't true for the recent additions. They fought like animals, English making sure the Americans bled while they made sure the English couldn't move. Even Arthur and Alfred were brawling it out, not letting the other come out uninjured. Every person that stumbled into their private battle got a swift hit to the head and thrown out, didn't matter if they were on the same team.

Elizaveta got whopped a couple of times trying to get around them to Kiku. And it looked like he was also having this issue. She rocketed in between the fighting men, ducking when when her head was in a dangerous zone. She then forward rolled to Kiku, who was stanced and ready to have their own battle.

Although Kiku was ready, Elizaveta was the first to strike. When she came out of the forward roll, she crouched and kicked him, though he lifted his leg, making her aim slightly off and causing only her first two fingers to touch him. He heard her growl as she jumped into the standing position, she punched him in the face, a thing he couldn't protect in time. Once her fist fell away from Kiku's face, he struck her in the gut. Elizaveta's doubled over, coughing into her hand while her left arm crudely tried to protect her face. He gave a little smile of his own while he brought his elbow down on her back, but she rolled out from under him, grabbing his waist and tossing him on her shoulder. She then grabbed his legs and arms and spun him, still on her shoulders. He flew off, and Elizaveta smiled, but it didn't last for long because when Alfred pulled back to take the opportunity to punch Arthur in the face, he hit her in the back of her head. Kiku took this as his chance. He stood back up and ran to her, when she had fully recovered, he was there, punching her face, splitting her lip. She yelled and wrapped her arm around his torso and swung him behind her, hitting Alfred.

He turned and glared at Elizaveta, rushing at her. He head-butted her in the gut, causing her to lose her breath. Alfred then grabbed her at the waist and chucked her into a group of fighting men. He turned and punched Kiku in the face, a black eye starting to form on his left. He then picked him up and chucked him into another group of men. He turned to face his opponent, Arthur, again.

Kiku sputtered while Elizaveta ran at him, ramming his gut that got caught on her shoulder. He blindly swung at her, and successfully found her mid back, causing her to fall on the ground. But while she was on the ground, she kicked out his legs, making him fall onto the hard cement, in which Elizaveta straddled him, punching his face, or rather, his arms. With a hard twist of his hips, he flipped her off, holding her hands above her head with one hand, and slapping her with the other. She clenched her eyes shut, grinding her teeth together as she endured the pain.

When her face began to numb, she realized he hadn't captured her legs, and swung them wildly at Kiku's back. He yelled in pain, loosening his grip on Elizaveta's hands, in which she used to punch him again.

When they both lost the fatigue to continue their battle further, they looked around. Everyone else had either agreed to stop fighting and were resting or unconscious. Even Alfred and Arthur had stopped fighting.

They looked at one another, as if discussing. They finally nodded and shook hands. "I, Elizaveta Héderváry, call this battle a tie, for a winner cannot be decided."

With one final nod, each leader led it's army to there recuperating houses.

~BattleShip~

Roderich stared at her as she once again sat on her bed, hissing when she brushed or bumped her wounds.

"Are you alright? Do I need to get the aspirin?"

Elizaveta kept her face smooth as she replied with no emotion, "Yes, please. Could you also grab the anti-infection spray? And something hard to bite on too?"

He only nodded and walked to the cabinet that held each of the items.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he left. "I'm sorry," she mumbled to the door, a frown etched onto her face. She sat, staring at the door for a couple of minutes until Roderich walked back in, carrying all of the requested items.

"Thanks Roddy."

Roderich smiled at his nickname, even though he hated it. It was a sign that she was slowly coming back to her senses, even if it took a couple of months.

"Your welcome Lizzy."

~BattleShip~

"Stupid American," he muttered as Francis wrapped his body with the gauze.

He sighed, "_Mon cher, _don't move to much, I'm not finished yet."

Arthur wasn't listening and he reached for his beer glass, cussing when his arm began to throb with pain. He thrusted his head back and downed half the bottle. He then sighed again and hid his face from the man who was nursing him.

"Arthur, I can't wrap your shoulder if you sit like that."

"FrUk you, you frog."

Francis sighed. _So, we're back to childish insults, huh?_ He shifted the Englishman's body to continue to wrap his wounds, until he looked at his face. He sighed once again, "Your drunk."

The small man only nodded and leaned into the blonde's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Felix's Note:**

No new names, all stated in previous chapters.

Well, did you enjoy this chapter? Because I certainly did!

Sorry if the battle scene was terrible, I'm not used to writing scenes with violence. I like to writ scenes that have fluff and/or love in it better. Which reminds me, who enjoyed the fluffy FrUk? Wasn't entirely fluffy, but I like how Arthur fell asleep on his shoulder! It was so cute!

Those of you who think you are going to stop reading this story, don't! The next chapter is going to be the coolest ever! I'd give you an example, but that would be no fun. ;)

I told you in the last note that I was reading Homestuck, yes? Well, I went to Youtube, and listened to the most awesomest Homestuck song ever... 'You Can't Fight the Homestuck!' Only a small part of that song is stuck in my head/ has been in my head for multiple days. It's the part when Terezi says "H3Y COOLK1D, 1S TH1S YOU?" 'Karkalicious' is also stuck in my head. Such wonderful songs.

WARNING! Each song has spoilers!

Until next time, later Bros.


	10. PruCanPol

**Chapter 10 – PruCanPol**

"Gilbert~! Where are you~? You said I could, like, totally give you a new wardrobe! Gilbert, like, where the FrUk are you?!"

I skipped down the Canadian's hallway, where Gilbert was currently living with his boyfriend. "Gilly~!"

I stopped in front of the bedroom door, hearing the noises being emmited from it. I grinned, finding my target. "Found you, Gil-"

I stomped in to find him and Matthew engaged in explicit activities. Gilbert topped, but his frail and taller boyfriend who was currently bottoming, was pleaing to top, just this once.

I just stood there. What do you do if you walk in to find your best friends having sex?

"Feliks, either join or get the FrUk out!" the Prussian growled over his shoulder.

In a panic, I quickly closed the door and came over to the moaning couple.

"Kesesese, couldn't help but be pulled in by my awesomeness, huh?" Gilbert chortled. I just nodded, not quite hearing him over the blonde's continuous moans. "Just find a place and hop in. It will be awesome." He grinned at me before thrusting hard into the Canadian.

I again nodded and looked for a place to fit in. There really wasn't anywhere I could go. But I looked at the blonde's moaning mouth and knew exactly what to do.

I stepped out of my totes adorbs soft pink dress, the one with the ruffles. I slipped of my matching pink panties and walked over to the love makers.

I pushed the albino off of Matthew, so I could 'hop in.' I positioned myself over his throbbing member and slowly pushed him in. The blonde's moans began to grow louder and I began to pant myself. _When was the last time I, like, had sex?_ Not finding a satisfactory answer to my mental question, I pushed myself further on him, a moan escaping my lips.

But, they were soon captured by the ruby-eyed Prussian as he ran and massaged his tongue over my own, still thrusting into Matthew, gripping his hips.

I had started to get really turned on by our threesome, Gilbert pounding into Matthew while he pounded into me, it was like a small piece of FrUk-ing paradise, excuse the pun.

I leaned back into Matthew just the tiniest bit, and his right hand began to play with my nipple, rubbing it in circles, even flicking it. It caused my moans to be as loud as the Canadian's.

We just layed there, everyone giving someone sexual contact. Gilbert even ran his hand over my dripping erection, teasing me.

Everything was FrUk-ing perfect.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Then Matthew hit my prostate.

"Faster Faster Faster! Harder Harder Harder! MATTHEW!"

Everyone started to get really turned on by erotic shouts, because the albino started FrUk-ing the blonde harder, who in turn did the same to me.

_I'm so close... so close_.

"I-I'm close to uhah-ah-AH!"

I came all over Gilbert's chest. My tightening muscles caused Matthew to cum deep inside me, mid-thrust, and his hole caused the albino to cum inside him.

It was a sweet bliss. It felt fantastic to take part in such activities after such a long time.

I sighed in pleasure and pulled Matthew out of me, the Prussian doing the same to him. We all then just cuddled each other, me in the middle, and enjoyed the after glow.

That is, until-

"Yo, bro, guess what! Black Ops 2 is comi-" the obnoxious American stopped mid-rant and took in the scene that was before his baby blue eyes. He just stood there, all excitement and obnoxiousness drained from him, leaving only confusion and angry. In a deadly tone, he whispered, "What the hetalia is going on here, Matty. What are they doing in your room, your bed, naked?"

The silence was intimidating and snuggled closer to the strong albino. Matthew spit, "I had sex with them."

That is when the pure white hot fury of Alfred was released.

**Felix's Note:**

****Gilbert - ze awesome Prussia

Matthew - Canada

Feliks - Poland

Is it bad if I had to think about what country Matthew was? :?

What is this? The world is still here and I uploaded a short chapter including fully of sex, between a _threesome_?! The day is just full of miracles, isn't it?

Update and stories I have written: the second story I have ever posted is called 'Hanatamago's Hots'! The summary goes as follows:

'Berwald comes home from a long day at work to find his dog missing. When he finds her, he finds a BIG problem. SwedenXHANATAMAGO!Finland Rated M for a reason, so if you don't like yaoi sex, don't read!'

Enticing isn't it?

Did I write it just to promote this story? Yes, yes I did.

I love all of you and I thank my newest readers and reviewers very much, including: DaniielTheUchuujiin, , and Thescentofmoonlight for liking 'Hanatamago's Hots'! I love you all very much!

See ya in the next chapter or _story_ I write! ;3


	11. Never Mess with the Swiss

**Chapter 11 – Never Mess with the Swiss**

"I'll bring my shotgun if I so please! I don't care if it's against the rules, I'm not even joining this lame battle! Touch me and I will kill you! A promise, not a threat!" the blonde continuously screamed at Japan's recent prime minister, who was trying to make Vash drop the 'illegal weapon.'

"I'm the one overseeing this battre, I do not need any help!"

"Shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

"How courd someone as vicious as you receive the peace prize?!"

The men continued to batter each other with snide remarks or underlying insults. Everyone just stood in confusion with a hint of amusement. It wasn't everyday you saw someone take a gun away from a Swiss, it was unheard of. So you could understand the few chuckles and cracks of heads (provided by the Swiss army of course!) sounding through the assembled armies.

"He is nothing rike I thought he was. I mean, I thought he was a kind _girl!"_ Kiku muttered under his breath on the right of Elizaveta, whom was giggling at the sight. "I know, the only time you would see him be kind is when he's with his 'little sister,' Lili. She is such a sweetheart! I think Vash sent her to be babysat by Vladimir Bochinsky. He is such a twit!"

Just then, they froze. A look of nothing crossing their faces, only the red of their blush hinting at their thoughts. Francis giggled.

"Why, you two never thought about it? The only man Vash kinda trusts with his sweet, adopted little sister? Why, the pairing is just delightful! Like a box filled with cuteness!"

But, as their conversation progressed, their voices rose, alerting others of the subject at hand. This included Vash and Yoshihiko Noda.

"DELIGHTFUL! MY SISTER WITH THAT 'MERRY ODDBALL'?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

The color faded from his face when he realized where his sweet sister was currently. He snatched his gun from the old prime minister, and rounded up his troops. "We are going to save my sister from that toothed baschtard!" And with that final shout, he left Tama Plaza.

The train station now had a fourth of its space opened up, but nobody made a move toward it. All stood still. Up until now, no one had left the battles. The sides were now uneven.

"Francis, go sit in the corner till I finish off Kiku."

"Wha-WHAT?! Why? It's not against the rules! You don't _have_ to have an ally, you can fight it yourself without aid! I told Arthur I would win my first battle without finishing off the already weak."

Kiku casted his head off to the side, not wanting to see the smirk that had grown on his ex-best friends face. But as soon as the smirk melted off her face, he heard something that he never thought he'd hear her say.

"This is a battle between me and Kiku. I will not fight him unfairly because it is against what I have sent out to do. The only reason I started this war was to correct his ways of wrong shipping, I did not start this to rip him to shreds or to carry some trophy, nor to parade around town yelling 'I started WWIII and won!' No, it is not why I have set out to do this. I have done this out of love, not hatred."

An applause could be heard throughout the room as Elizaveta had ended her speech. Tears were visible in everyones eyes, including Kiku's. Everyone shouted their approval and encouragement till all was calmed down by the wave of her hand.

"So how about we begin what we set out to do here? Me and the army of Hungary versus Kiku and the army of Japan."

There were more shouts of approval and everyone moved to their respective spot, whether it be on the sidelines or in the battlefield.

Mr. Noda then rose his hand to start off the countdown.

Everyone had new fires burning in their eyes. Everyone braced for the others attack, not willing to be shown as weak on the first move. All were ready and stanced, some even shaking with excitement. It was nice to see after the many battles.

"Ready!" the prime minister called, echoing off of the walls.

All looked as though they were about to start flying towards the enemy.

"Set..." Everyone stared at him, waiting for the two-lettered word they had been waiting for.

"GO!"

All Kiku could see was a blur of white and green as the two armies rushed to meet each other.

Throughout Elizaveta's sight was each Hungarian soldier fighting a Japanese, who then did some cool anime stunt and ended up hitting the original attacker. But they used their awesome strength in their arms and smack the Jap back down,continuing their slapping from before.

She just stood there. There was so much fire put into these wounded armies, there was so much strength and energy, it made her so proud. Well, until she got slapped in the face by Kiku. "GirIan forever."

She roared, "SpaMono!" and went to punch Kiku, who dodged to the right and grabbed her right arm, pulling it back to touch her back. Elizaveta roared again and whipped her arm out of his grasp and elbowed him in the gut, turning on him so their fight evened out.

They both smirked at each other as circled around, each excited for their oncoming fight.

Kiku was the first to strike, whipping his hand out to smack me on the right side of my face, putting out very bit of force he could push out.

But she blocked with her left, grabbing his forearm and pulling him closer to her body. When he was close enough, she brought up her right knee and jabbed him in the stomach.

After coughing, he spin kicked her side to free himself, once he regained balance, he punched her crouching figure, hitting her already weakened side. She flew a few feet before landing on one of her soldiers, pushing him into the Japanese man he was fighting, thus pushing them both over, making the Hungarian land on the Asian. But Elizaveta had already jumped to her feet to before she could see the blushes that were being exchanged by the two men before they resumed fighting.

She thrusted her fist into his gut, causing him to double over in pain, and in one sharp movement, brought her elbow down onto Kiku's back. He fell and yelped in pain, trying to gain his breath back. But the Hungarian had straddled the small man, gripping the back of his head, pulling on his hair to bring her mouth to his ear, in which she whispered, "Say it, Spamano is better then GirIan. Now before I smash your face in."

He sighed and held up his hand, the other clutched around his stomach. "I, Kiku, admit that Spamono is a much better ship than GirIan, no matter how hot I think it looks."

Elizaveta nodded her approval and stumbled off of the Japanese man. In a loud voice, she calls to her army, "I have sunk their ship!" The cheer echoed around the room, even the French applauded while Francis told them about the two soldiers from before while waving his rose majestically about.

Kiku bowed to signify the end and went to walk to his troops before the Hungarian called his name. When he looked back, he saw her bowing to him. "Thank you for this honorably fight." He nodded and went to the wounded.

"So, what shall I tell my dear Arthur? That I had to sit out? All I did was make suggestive coments? Or, how about, I didn't do jack?" Francis says as he sashayed to Elizaveta, rose still in hand.'

"You know he likes it when you tell the truth," she began, but a smirk crossed her face and she added on to her sentence, "Maybe you can get something out of it." With that, she winked and left to help her soldiers, as well as figuring out why one was tomato red.

**Felix's Notes:**

Merry Christmas and New Years lots of days late! But I do have a reason! I had to think of how I wanted the battle to go down, and as I wrote it, I was thinking of the the plot for the deliciousness next chapter, and when I did that, I wondered what the plot was going to be for the next ship chapter. While I thought, I had an idea for a PruCan that I _had_ to write! I also needed to find some good research material for the Fem!SwedenXFem!Finland. I was busy! But that doesn't mean I don't love you guys any less! 3

I also got an awesome Christmas present from Neko. You can find it under AustriaXHungary, Rated T, 'Christmas in Jul- uh, January.'

Summary: Austria dislikes many things. The current situation is one of those many things. Why did he have to have a weak spot for his ex-wife? Minor shonen-ai and some straight stuff as well. A late Christmas present for Feliks Cited.

Please read my new Prucan, 'Papa's Friends.'

Summary: Francis invites his friends over for another drinking 'party' when Matthew's had enough. He walks downstairs to yell at them but finds himself yelling for another reason entirely. Drinking, yaoi fun time, the usu.

I would like to thank: darksouleater2, NekoInAhat, SlifofinaDragon, Rainbow112, Sentiel Malfoy, H. E. Vaughn, shinedownlvr4eva, dark1988, Shaygotswagg22, noahdellfill, Angel of Randomosity, LittlePhantomhive143, demon wolfgirl, xxikurumixx, FlurryOfTheDancingFlames, and SilentWhispers-chan for favoring one of my stories (BattleShip, Hanatamago's Hots, Papa's Friends).

I would also like to thank: NekoInAhat, ForbiddenTwilit, Dark1988, and SilentWhispers-chan for following on of my stories.

Also thanking: NekoInAhat, shinedownlvr4eva, dark1988, noahdellfill, and Beth500 for following me... wait, that's kinda stalker-ish. Welp! I like to be followed by cool people so wwhatevver!

Thank you: shinedownlvr4eva, and noahdellfill for favoriting me! :3

Thank you: BreeCheese131, Angel of Randomness, and Kairi-Yajuu2 for reveiwing! 3

Kairi-Yajuu2, your comment couldn't be anymore true, you've totally made my day! XD

"Very good, but if I could make a suggestion. *pushes up glasses like the  
perverted nerd I am* When in sex, the best part isn't actually the sex itself,  
but the part before it. The teasing of the neck and thighs are good places to  
start, everything starting off slow and leading to a fiery feel of wanting the  
other. *blink* Holy shit, did I right that? I really am a helpless pervert!  
Ah! It must be true that virgins are more perverted than the experienced!"

Thank you for the recommendation BreeCheese131! I will be sure to look up 'You Work Too Hard' by Lolita Lolly Lips!

I am sorry that your fic isn't up yet! I've never wrote a fem-on-fem story before! Please except my apologies!

I love you all and I hope you enjoy your January. :)


	12. Spamono

**Chapter 12 – SpaMono**

"Lovi! Lovi~! Where are you?" I called cheerily, searching for the teen I was in charge of for the summer. "Lovi?"

I heard a small grunt and looked behind a fine of tomatoes.

"Oh, there you ar-" I began call, but then I saw the look on his face, twisted up in pain.

I wiped my face clean of my smile and picked him up bridal style and ran through the maze of tomatoes to my house.

"Just hang in there Lovino, we're almost there." I whispered to his face everytime I saw his expression get worse.

I kicked the door open and stomped through the house to the guest bedroom and layed him oh his temporary bed, stripping him of his button down shirt. "I'll be right back." I mumbled as I ran back out of the room.

I whipped the ice tray out of the freezer and banged it against the counter, dumping all that fell out into a wet washcloth. I left it on the counter and slammed the door shut and hustled back to the injured Itallian.

When I came back, I heard the adolescent murmur something, so I stepped up closer to the bed. "What did you say?" I waited a moment till I heard it.

"T-Toni."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I heard him say my name. As I stood there, stunned, he called my name again.

I smiled, and must have blushed too since I felt my face grow warm, and sat next to him on the bed. I slowly placed the ice filled cloth on his forehead, adjusting it every time it went to close to his eyes. I rubbed his arm and whispered encouraging words when he said my name. He looked so cute. His face as red as a tomato, eyebrows tilted slightly inward-

"Toni!" he moaned.

I stopped mid-stroke and stared at him, not believing he just moaned, moaned _my_ name nonetheless.

"F-Faster!" I watched his face, my own as red as a tomato, as he slightly panted.

My eyes slowly traveled down his body at a snail's pace before finally resting on what I was searching for. His vital regions. His vital regions that are now trying to escape the barrier his pants provided.

"T-Toni!"

I took a slow breath in.

I slowly unbutton his pants and begin to unzip his zipper when he starts to pant and softly moan my name. Fingers shaking, I pull it the rest of the way down. I push down his khakis and, ever so slowly, pull down his red boxers. As soon as it passed his hips, his throbbing member jumps out to meet me, flushed from not being satisfied.

I take a deep breath and close my hand around it. He moans louder and bucks his hips into my hand.

After regaining my courage, I pumped him slowly. He kept bucking to make me go faster but I simply held his hip in my left hand. When he began to whimper, I pumped him again, going slightly faster than before.

"T-Toni! Toni, f-faster!"

With my own vital regions trying to escape, I pumped his faster, hearing his moans grow in volume. I watched his eyes flutter, yet he remained asleep. I saw his his hands clench around the sheets when I pumped him harder then the last.

"Cu-cum. Toni, cu-" the little Italian cried when I ran a single finger underneath his member. I then realized I didn't want him to know I jacked him off.

I positioned myself just above his throbbing manhood and licked it, tip to base. Lovino squealed. I kissed it gently on the tip and took it into my mouth, swabbing it with my tongue. I slightly choked when he bucked, but I regained my breath and held his hips down with both my hands.

I thrusted my mouth up and down his length, trying to relieve him as soon as I could. I felt one of his hands grab my hair and pull, but he was to weak for it to hurt.

I continued to rub it, to pump it, lick up all of the pre-cum. I deep throated him and he came.

"ANNTONIOOO!" he cried as he came deep within my throat. My lungs were screaming for air, but I knew better then to remove my mouth and get it everywhere. I just sat there, taking all I could so I wouldn't have to clean up.

"T-Toni! Don't swallow that, you chigi! It's dirty!"

My eyes widened as I looked up to see him sitting up with half lidded lusty eyes with a scowl trying to penetrate his pleasure filled face.

I swallowed quickly and stammered out, "You-You're awake?!"

He turned his head to the side, face as red as a cute tomato as he replied, "Ever since you started licking."

I felt my own face turn red. I watched him squirm under my gaze. I then summoned up my courage once more.

"Would you like me to continue?"

He snapped his head back to me, a bewildered look painted upon his face. I watched him as he started to reject my offer, but he dropped his head and murmured something unintelligible.

"Hmm?"

"Please," he whispered, face going redder then any tomato I've ever seen.

I gave a light smile and slightly bowed, "Anything for you." I watched him blush darker, if that is even possible, and slowly nod. He spread his legs wider and grabbed a few of my fingers and began to suck on them while saying, "Your not satisfied yet, right?"

I felt my own face grow hot and nodded. He gave a sweet smile and pulled my digits out of his mouth. He rocked himself back onto the pillows and traced his hole with my finger. I lightly pulled them away and teased it with my own control. He began to pant and started to twist and turn, so I whispered some words of encouragement into his ear, although it made him blush even more.

I pushed his head back slightly and kissed him, causing him to throw his arms around me. I licked his bottom lip and he opened slightly, a space wide enough for my tongue to get to his.

I searched every nook and cranny in my new discovered territory, not leaving anyplace untouched by my wet organ. He whined slightly and I began my fiery dance with our tongues. He pathetically fought for dominance and I replied with pushing him harder into the bed and shoving my fingers hard and up him. He screamed as I evilly murmured, "You are under Spanish control, you mustn't resist or you will be punished."

He moaned and panted, "Yes, my lord."

I grinned and grinded our tongues together, him giving me all the control. I massaged his sweet little hole with a faster pace, making him pant even more.

"Spread your legs."

The adolescent spread them as far as he could go, holding them to make sure they didn't move from their position. As he did so, I striped myself of my own khakis and tomato printed boxers, grinning at the frightened look that dominated his face as e saw the size of my length and how hard it was.

"I'm going in." I positioned myself in front of his delicate hole and started when he nodded. I moaned at the sweet tightness that was surrounding my throbbing member, even if it was only the tip.

He squirmed slightly as I pushed in from pain, whimpering if I went to fast or if I went to slow. I chuckled into his neck and licked, nipping all the while, causing him to squirm even more. I chuckled again and licked down to his chest, where his flushed nubs stood. He whined as I sucked his right nipple, flicking it with my tongue and even biting a little, as I pinched and rubbed the other. All he could do was lay there and moan like the horny teenager he was.

Once I was all the way in, I stopped playing with my current toys and looked up to his face, a serious expression on my own. He nodded again and almost pulled all the way out, only the tip in. And I thrusted.

"AntoAHHH!" he screamed as I slammed into him. I started a slow rhythm to set him up for what came later, but he whined, crying for me to go faster.

I complied and I rocked him harder. Thrusting into him at different angles to find the one spot that would make him scream.

"Not here." I muttered, panting from the tightness of his hole.

He looked up at me with lust-filled, questioning eyes. "Wha-What did you say chiGIIIIIIII!"

I smirked as I watched his face make the transaction from confused to pure bliss in a second. But a second later, he was screaming, "Again! More! Toni!"

I thrusted fast and hard into the one spot, making scream his moans that could be possibly heard by the neighbors who lived a mile or two away. "TONI!"

I pounded faster into him, feeling my stomach fill up with the warm feeling as he scream/panted, "T-Toni, cu-cum!"

I thrusted hard and fast into his little hole so that we could cum together. With each thrust, he screamed louder, from pain or pleasure, I don't know. But a few thrusts later, we did.

"ANOTNIIIOOOOO!"

"LOVVVIIIII!"

I almost collapsed onto the teen as I pulled out, but by jerking my movement slightly, I fell onto his right, each of us panting hard.

He turned on his side to snuggle me. I chuckled and turned to my side as well, capturing him in my embrace. Upon his face was the cutest of looks. His eyes were still half-lidded and he had a small sweet smile on. I returned a smile back to him and he gave a cute laugh, almost sounding of bells.

"I love you chigi." he chuckled out.

I laughed and said, "I love you too, my little tomato."

He giggled again and sighed, resting his head against my chest. I lay my hand atop his head and stroked his beautiful auburn hair, bewaring of his curl that got me head-butted when he was smaller.

"Toni?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you call me a tomato?"

I looked at his facial expression, full of curiosity with a slight curve to his left brow. I looked to him lovingly, "Because you look like a cute, little tomato when you blush."

Just then, he blushed and turned his head, muttering "Chigi" under his breath. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Lovino Vargas. I always have and always will."

He snapped his head back to me, me moving my head back to dodge a terrible injury. "Yo-You've _always_ loved me?"

I smiled again and nodded to the adolescent. "Si."

He just looked at me with his confused eyes and sloping brow, as if doubting my statement, yet, still trying to process to see if I might be telling the truth. Slowly, his mouth worked forming letters and words, "Ti amo."

I smiled again and stared into his eyes, him staring back at me. With every passing moment, his face softened and love was visible. "Ti amo Lovino." He smiled a big smile and extended his head to me. I came halfway and placed a sweet kiss upon his plump lips.

"Ti amo Antonio."

I grinned as he said my name and snuggled up to him. But he was already underneath my arm, head on my chest, and resting with a peaceful smile on his angelic face. With a smile of my own, a feel into sleep, not to be woken until a certain adolescent screamed in pain about his hips and butt hurting.

Felix's** Note:**

Hallo! So, who thoroughly enjoyed the slice of SpaMono pie I have served you? I tried to get it to be really good, but as all of you probably know by now, I'm inexperienced and am not quite good at writing the beautiful rated M fics that you all enjoy. For that, I apologize.

Speaking about apologizing, I'm so so SO sorry about being late posting your deliciousness! It was supposed to go up yesterday but I had to study, finish the review, and finish the vocabulary for World History (^/0/^). I also had to finish the water painting for art and a journal written in the viewpoint of either Katharine, Bianca, Petruchio, or Lucentio for English. But it is uploaded now so please forgive me!

Thank you Shaygotswagg22, ViridianLight, jUsTaNothErFuJoShi, pixnic, Sanity and Katlin, and Liberty-Chan-123 for favorting one of the four stories I've written. (BattleShip, Hanatamago's Hots, Papa's Friends, and The Goods that come with Coffee)

Thank you ViridianLight for following my story(ies) and jUsTaNothErFuJoShi for following me, as well as favoriting me.

I'm going to be writing a new GiriPan called "Tap Out Abs." Will be a one-shot and rated M I think.

Please continue to read my stories and bring your friends into the darkside with you next time. I love you all like the dirty Hungary I am! And if you don't read, I will put you in my next dirty fanfic paired with Eridan Ampora from HomeStuck.

Thanksies!


	13. A Battle?

**Chapter 13 – A... Battle?**

Once again, they were in Clark Adams Park in Budapest, Hungary, each side wearing worn cloth uniforms. The Japanese in white and Hungarians in green, few wearing berets. The Germans and Polish were also wearing green bu in different styles.

"So, like, Elizaveta. Why am I, like, helping you fight your bestest friend in the world?"

She looked to him, a mischievous look that passed through her I so fast, you wouldn't have been able to see it if you weren't looking closely enough. "To teach him the proper ways of shipping, good friend. Tis why we are fighting each other. To teach."

Feliks grinned, knowing what the term 'shipping' meant, one of the very few. "I'm so honored that I can totally help you in this worthy battle Lizzy!"

She grinned back and looked to János, who was slowly rising up her frying pan, signaling he was going to start the countdown.

"Kiku, you don't look to good, would you like to sit out for a bit?" Ludwig whispered under his breath to the short raven-haired man. But he shook his head. "No, this is my battle and I must fight it."

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Ready!"

Everyone stanced themselves.

"Set!"

They readied their arms.

"Go!"

Hungarians and Polish screaming "SwissLicht!" while the Japanese screamed "RomaniaLicht!"

Elizaveta froze, as did all her soldiers, worried about their commander. "Lizzy, what's wrong?" Felix called, still running at the opposing force.

It looked as though Elizaveta had broken out of her daze, for she began walking toward Kiku, her army following her. He stood his ground, expecting any attack that could come from his best friend.

She finally stood before him after her minute long walk to his side of the battlefield. She took up a stance and punched Kiku in the arm, rather a tap with her fist. She took exaggerated long breaths. He took up the same stance and punched her the same way, but instead of acting like he did, she was sent flying through the battlefield, screaming, "Oh, Kiku! You are just too strong! How did I ever think that I would win against you!"

He followed her as she flew, kneeling down next to her when she remained stationary. He could see in the way she acted she wasn't hurt, the groans and grabbing of the sides were too exaggerated to be taken seriously.

Although, he did hear some legitimate grunts of fighting behind him, but they were from the German and Polish, who hadn't even take a glance at the strange series of events.

"Kiku, you have sunken my battleship! Your ship is superior to mine. RomaniaLitch forever!" Was the last thing she yelled before fainting over the loss of blood that was coming from her waterfall-like nosebleed.

He looked at her, confused at her actions, until he remembered their discussion at the last battle three days ago.

He smirked and nodded, commanded her men to get her all the things they would need to get to stop her personal waterfall and then strutted over to Ludwig and Feliks, who were still battling it out.

"I'm the winner Feliks-san, Ludwig-san. You may return home."

They looked to him and glared to each other, shaking hands and stalked off to the door nearest the airport. Kiku giggled when they started agruing about one following the other, and the other way round.

"Sayonara Elizaveta, see you in three days." Still smiling because she had finally excepted one of his ships.

Her soldiers nodded for her and took her to the nearest hospital.

He turned back to his own army and called, "Let us return home, for it is a good day." They all cheered in happy shouts, all jumping around in strange victory dances. Kiku only laughed and shooed them into the airport.

**Felix's Note:**

The next chapter will not be written by me, but by Neko, who finally won a battle and will write you a mystery rating chapter. It doesn't mean I don't love you, it's just I finally lost, and I have to pay the consequences.

Was going to upload this on Friday but decided I wanted the battle and story uploaded at somewhat the same time.

Thank you Insert Gneric Name for favoriting me, it makes me SO happy! :D

Sorry, for not telling you 'The Goods that come with Coffee' was for you! I feel terrible!

Anyways, love you and thanksies for reading.


	14. RomaniaLiecht

I stare at my pencil as it traces idle swirls on my paper of my journal. Bruder has me doing nothing today. I cough lightly and rub my throat. I know why he has me stay home from school. I might be contagious and I don't have use of my voice, but I don't see why I can't walk around.

I sigh and let my head tap against the wall behind me. I run a hand through my short hair before shutting my eyes and letting myself slide back onto the mattress. I set my journal on the side table. A little sleep might help me recover faster.

A slight noise outside my door makes me open my eyes. In the hallway outside my door I hear scrabbling. Probably Hanatamago the dog owned by a very nice couple down the street. Bruder gets mad at the clever, little dog but I like her. I smile and swing my legs off my bed. As I stand up my night dress flows in the breeze.

My feet tap against the floor as I walk towards the door. I pull on some slippers as I decide grabbing something to eat would also be a good thing to do since I'm up. I blink as I open the door. Hanatamago is nowhere in sight.

I step fully out of my door and I rub my temples, something felt off. I walk down the hallway and descend the stairs to the kitchen. I must have been hearing things so food is the best course of action. I yawn closing my eyes tightly as I open the door to the kitchen and step inside.

My eyes flash open and I hold in a yelp as I plummet downwards. I instantly close them because of how bright my surroundings were. I make a slight sound as I land and stand up shakily. I cough covering my mouth with my sleeve. I look around curiously.

Everything was in golden colors and it was very bright, the sky shining blue. I smile at the sight and breath deeply. The air was crisp and smelled like dew covered grass. I look up and spot an open window that was darker than everything else, that was probably my way back home. As I start to climb back up I start to wonder why I should go home. This place was making me feel better so maybe this would be better.

I climb down and exit the back road I had been on. I soundlessly gasp at everything. I watch as a man preforms magic and a mint green bunny with wings flutters around his head. Another person had a fluffy wolf tail and my it was magical. There was no way it was real but I couldn't help but smile. A well dressed man dancing with a woman that was so beautiful she had to be a princess to the music a mermaid was playing.

I was so busy taking in everything I nearly fall over as someone bumps into me. I wince slightly as a lot of weight is put on my right foot. I straighten myself out without much trouble, my ankle was fine. I feel a heavy blush go across my cheeks as I look at the stranger.

He was very handsome with platinum blond hair and red eyes. His grip was strong but didn't hurt and his smile was very charming. I look down and then back at him as he laughs.

"Are you separated from your parents?" He asks.

My blush gets deeper at that. I may have looked young but I was fourteen not five. I could handle myself without parental guidance. He chuckles and I glare up at him pouting. I was now extremely angry at my throat for not being in optimal condition.

"You don't have to pout I'll help you find them. Can you tell me your name?" He asks.

I point at my throat and smile politely. Just because I was mad at him didn't mean I could forget my manners. Bruder taught me better than that.

"Oh, can you give me a clue to your name?" He asks, "My name is Vlad by the way."

I look around and then down at my dress's skirt. I pull up the edge and point to the lily embroidered into it. The man's mouth makes an o shape.

"So, your name is Lili?" He asks.

I nod with another smile.

"Well Lili are you missing your parents?"

I shake my head.

"Okay, do you know where you are?"

I shake my head and he starts thinking.

"Then I will give you a grand tour." Vlad says with a smile and grabs my hand.

I barely have time to blink as he nearly pulls my arm off. With a quick stumble I catch up. Vlad points to stuff talking excitedly. I barely had enough time to look at everything as thoroughly as I wanted but it was fun and the contact was nice. My cheeks heat as I look at our entwined hands. I never touch anyone who isn't family in so much as a high five, bruder is very firm about his 'chastity' ideas.

As we round a corner the princess like woman appears. Her hair is brown and shining like the city. She smiles at me and then frowns at Vlad. He chuckles nervously and my eyes dart to stare at the frying pan in the woman's hand.

"Why are you dragging around a little girl?" She asks darkly.

"I'm not dragging her Elizaveta!" He says quickly putting his hands up defensively.

I frown at the loss of contact but decide to fold my hands in front of me. I quick make the sign language gestures for tour guide pointing towards Vlad then mute as I point to myself. Elizaveta nods understanding and then turns to Vlad.

"Well, you better give her a good time Vlad. You have permission to show her all the little tricks." Elizaveta says waving goodbye.

Vlad's smile was huge and I couldn't help but smile too. He grabs my hand after a few strides decides that I move to slow with my shorter legs. I gasp as I'm picked up and instinctively wrap my arms around Vlad's shoulders. He was running faster than I could ever dream of sprinting. I laugh silently, my chest heaving, as he jumps onto the roof of a building.

The wind felt as magical as the city. I hardly notice as Vlad sets me down and grabs my hand again. As we walk the sky changes color and the buildings change to a dark blue color.

"Everything here is powered by imagination. Just try something." Vlad says happily.

I think of fireworks. Almost instantly colors rain from the sky. Unlike what I had been thinking they were as mute as I was. I think of a singing lark and a beautiful white bird lands on my outstretching hand. It opens it beak but no sound comes out. I look at Vlad and I could tell even he was confused.

Vlad shrugs and suddenly he was across the street on another roof. I grin at him and take a step back before jumping the gap. I feel the wind brush against my skin and Vlad catches me his arms wrapping around my waist. We both smile and then Vlad starts turning red. After a moment I realize why, we were extremely close. He sets me down and goes to grab my hand again.

I try to scream as the floor falls out from under me. I land soundlessly and I stare as a four legged animal scurries towards me. It was about the size of a small dog.

"Move!" Vlad yells.

I look to see the panic in his eyes. My eyes dart back to the small dog like thing. It wasn't like a dog it was more like a giant rat. I open my mouth to scream and crawl backwards. The fur less rat raises to it's haunches and twitches it's whiskers at me. It looked kind of humanoid.

"Hello Lili." It says in an eerily similar voice.

I hear Vlad curse above me, "Lili stay there and don't listen to it!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you know. I have everything I need from you already."

The rat thing scurries away. After a moment my eyes widen and I try to scream no. I knew that voice but it never talked to me. It was my voice. That thing had my voice. My hands go to my throat and tears pool in my eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" A snarky voice says.

I turn to see a teenage boy who looked Italian with ears and a tail that match his dark brown hair. He lay sprawled across the bar area behind me. I look around and see I was in a bar like restaurant and most of the tables and chairs near me were toppled. I just stare at him.

"You do know that guy can't help you in here?" Snarky boy states.

I tap my foot at him waiting.

"You've been teleported pretty far away. Also if you want your voice back you should go that way."

As he points a light appears above a corridor. I smile and nod in thanks taking off. As I run I just barely here a whispered 'idiot'. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him but I guess it was too late now.

The corridor never seems to end. I had started walking a while back and my sides still ache. I almost give up hope before I hear voices. I recognize on voice instantly, mine. I crouch sneaking forward to peak through a grate.

There were at least twenty of those things. I saw the rat with my voice hold something up. It glowed and I listen to it explain what it is.

"This contains the best voice out of anyone here. Taking this was as easy as snatching a baby from a crib." The beast brags.

I pull the grate off. I could squeeze through easily enough. As silently as I can I crawl through. None of them notice me as I hide in the shadows. Soon the rat walks past me and I image it dropping the crystal. Somehow it works but before I can grab it the crystal is back in the beasts hands. I pounce grabbing the crystal before diving back into the grate.

I slam the grate back up with my feet just in time. It felt like a semi had hit the grate not a twenty pound rat like creature. I spring up running down the corridor clutching the gem. It felt like days before I collapsed on the ground exhausted.

I faded in and out of consciousness what felt like a dozen times. When I opened my eyes I am greeted by the beady eyes on one of the beasts. I reaches for my gem and I can't even move my arms. I can't even protect my voice.

"Get back!" Someone yells.

The rat is thrown backwards and someone helps me up. I feel someone's chest against my side and snuggle closer falling back to sleep. When I wake up again I am in a warm bed.

I look around and see Vlad asleep on a stool next to the bed. I blush, he is very handsome. I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep again, too worried to try my voice out. After a minute I feel something soft brush against my cheek. After a second I realize it is Vlad's hair. My eyes flash open and I turn to see Vlad had fallen forward and had his head pressed against my shoulder.

I smile and pet his hair. He mumbles something in his sleep. I pull my hand back quickly. Vlad pushes himself up and smiles at me. Suddenly I felt warm lips against mine but almost as soon as they were there they were gone.

"'Morning." Vlad says sleepily.

Someone walks in and I notice the necklace I am wearing. It was my voice on it. I look down sadly.

"I'm sorry but she won't get her voice back until she really wants to use it." Elizaveta's voice says.

"Okay." Vlad says.

I look at him tilting my head as Elizaveta leaves. He smiles at me.

"I've got a plan."

Before I could question. He practically leaps on me. I look at him like he was insane and he just grins. He kisses me again but this time tries to deepen it. I push my hands against his chest trying to figure out what was going on.

"If you want me to stop just say no!" He says happily.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I knew Lili was unable to say no in the back of my mind. She didn't seem to mind after a little bit more kissing. I push up onto my elbows and look at her. She was so innocent her hair a golden halo around her head and her white dress making her look like an angel.

I let one of my hands slide up her thigh and my other caress her right breast. She makes a gasp and her arms circle around my neck and she hides her face against my neck. I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

She gasps again when I move my hand up her stomach and under her dress to knead her other breast with only her brassiere separating our skin from contact. Her breasts were small but perky. I found them much more appealing than that of a woman like Elizaveta or Katyusha. Lili makes small panting noises and her necklace makes a tinkling noise as she pulls away and with a conflicted look kisses me. I hum happily as my left hand tangles in her hair.

She pulls away, her eyes half lidded and panting.

"Vlad, I," She says in a voice as sweet as honey, "I l-"

She gets cut off suddenly as she starts to dissapear.

"Lili."

I hear a bare whisper off in the distance.

"Vlad, I,"

"Lili." The voice gets louder.

"I l-"

"Lili!"

I feel a rough shake and everything starts to fade away. My eyes open and I see Bruder looking at me with a worried look. Hanatamago was limping slightly in the background. I look around and see I am laying on the kitchen floor.

"It was all a dream." I mumble.

"What?" Bruder asks.

"Nothing." I say my voice sore.

"Hanatamago must have tripped you when you were walking into the kitchen." Bruder says, "Are you alright? Is your arm broken?"

"I'm fine Bruder." I say standing up on wobbly legs.

"You should go back to bed, Lili." Bruder says.

I nod and walk up the stares. Everything had felt so real. There was no way it could have been a dream but that is the only logical answer. Just a dream.

I lay down on my bed and sigh. Hanatamago happily jumps on my bed. I pet her and she licks my face. I look at her injured paw. After a moment I notice the matted red fur. I push back the fur and she makes a whining sound. There were tiny teeth marks. It looked like the same teeth those rat things had!

My hand goes for my neck. I feel a chain and pull the necklace out from where it was hidden behind my night dress. The little jewel which had contained my voice swayed on the other end. I beam and hug Hanatamago. Vlad was real!

"Lili I'm going out to get some more bread Hanatamago ate all of ours. Do you want anything?" Bruder asks from the door.

"Nothing, thank you." I say trying to hide my grin.

Bruder nods and leaves. I hear the front door open and close. I close my eyes cuddling my neighbors adorable dog. After a couple minutes I was almost asleep. I feel someone petting my hair after a moment. I bolt upright and I feel my head collide with someone's chin.

"Owww." A familiar voice whines.

I turn around completely ignoring the aching from my head. I leap forward and hug Vlad around the waist. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"So this is your house?" Vlad asks.

"This is my bedroom." I say with a smile.

Vlad coughs into his hand awkwardly. He rubs his head and just looks around nervously. I felt just as nervous as he did. Hanatamago was the one to break the awkwardness by licking Vlad's face.

I giggle and Vlad looks offended. After a while of struggling, Hanatamago is surprisingly hard to catch, Vlad finally detaches the hyper dog. I was still giggling into my hand. Vlad gets a glint in his eye and I stop my laughter. Vlad jumps forward and starts liking my face. I try pushing him off laughing.

"Vlad stop! This is gross!" I say between gasps.

"Nope!" He says as he likes my nose.

I squeak and retaliate by kissing him. He immediately wraps his arms around me. I feel his hand sliding up my thigh. My hands grab onto his shirt and I gasp. His tongue darts into my mouth which I would have thought would be a lot grosser than it was. I didn't really know what to do. I remember something Gilbert, my cousin, had done to Mr. Bonnefoy's son.

I remove one of my hands from Vlad's shirt and move it past his back and grab his butt. Vlad gasps and falls back onto the bed. My thighs straddle him and I tilt my head. I felt something hard against my thigh. I remember a conversation Mr. Bonnefoy had tried to have with my but both Bruder and Gilbert had knocked him out before he could finish it. He had tried to have that conversation when I was ten.

I reach for the hem of Vlad's shirt and pull it off with his help. I smile at Vlad's huge blush, I was blushing myself but from what I understood from a book Mr. Bonnefoy had given me for my birthday the man was supposed to be the more dominate one in a relationship. I had never finished the book because Bruder burned it. I also hadn't understood some of the words in it.

I pull my own dress off over my head revealing my plain pink panties and bra. Vlad stares blankly before reaching up and behind me to unhook my bra. I shrug my shoulders making my bra fall of. He leans up using his elbows to keep himself up and licks my breast.

I feel a knotting in my stomach and a noise leaves my throat. That seemed to spur him on and a full fledge moan leaves my mouth as he latches onto my nipple. I squeak as Vlad pushes aside my panties with one hand and touches... something. I curl around him as he moves his finger inside me. He pushes another one in and it kind of hurt but it felt so nice as he scissored his fingers.

Something made me push Vlad back down. I moved my legs to pull off my panties and then pull off Vlad's pants. I look at the organ before me. I think Gilbert once designated this type of thing as a "boner". I touch him lightly and Vlad groans deeply. I wrap my hand around him and pump. Vlad gasps and his eyes shut briefly. I kind of wanted to lick it but I really needed something. Some part of me knew what to do.

I straddled him around the hips again. He really was a lot older than me. I lowered myself. I wince and try not to make any pained noises. Vlad quickly starts petting my thighs after he notices my discomfort. What felt like an eternity of discomfort I start to move. I moan loudly as Vlad groans. This was a lot better than just Vlad's fingers.

Vlad cups my breasts again and I roll my hips. Vlad pulls me down and kisses me. After seemingly forever and seconds later Vlad groaned and I felt something warm and stick inside me and I saw white and the best feeling ever came over me.

After a minute of just laying panting on top of Vlad I roll of and he snuggles into me. I pull my blankets over us and we lay there. After a while Vlad seems to realize something.

"We didn't use protection." Vlad says in a horrified voice.

"What?" I say confused.

"You could get pregnant!" Vlad says freaking out.

"Um... I haven't started bleeding yet. I don't think I can get pregnant yet."

Vlad's face gets paler than his already is. I pull him down and snuggle against him. I push his jaw shut and give a quick peck before falling asleep. Bruder is going to have a heart attack when he gets home.

A/N: And so Vlad finds out he has just been a pedophile. Yep, had to put that in there. I hope they aren't too out of character this was my first time writing the two. Also, quite obviously, my first time writing porn. I felt I had to since Felix seems so fond of putting it in everyone of this one-shot things. This took me a while to write and I went through so many random ideas. Oh well I hope it's half decent. Also this is written by NekoInAhat. Welp, enjoy you're lives and I will not be responsible for refunding you the price of brain bleach. Brain bleach is expensive.


	15. Gear Up!

**Chapter 16 – Gear Up!**

He slowly traveled down the hall as to not wake any currently sleeping.

Roderich creeped around the door that was muffling the sobs coming from the sleeping Hungarian. He stepped up next to her bed and held her hand, remembering the times she would hold his whenever he was having troubles. He knelt close to her ear and hummed a sweet melody, one she deemed as written just for her.

Slowly, she stopped crying, even smiling a little bit. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Gute Nacht, meine Freund."

He stepped back to the door and exited. But, just before he closed the door, he heard his friend mutter something in her sleep.

He smiled and softly closed the door.

"Thank you, kedves."

~BattleShip~

Elizaveta's face face twisted into one of confusion as she lifted her head from the orange pillow-cased pillow. She blinked a few times and noticed how much her eyes hurt.

Confused, she looked down to the pillow and saw dark spots where her face had been.

She quietly giggled as a few tears slid onto her sad face. With mental encouragement, she brushed them away and placed the best smile she could on her face. With her smile, she dressed for the battle that would be happening later that day.

But before she could even touch her uniform, let alone get up from the bed, Roderich walked in with a tray carrying a Hungarian-style breakfast. Her jaw dropped slightly and she watched him smirk, eyes shining with brilliance.

"Your breakfast, my dear freund. We have deviled eggs, cold steak, cold salad, salmon-omelet, pancakes, _körözött_, caviar, foie gras, cheez-its, fruit salads, compote, fruit yogurts, fruit juices, champagne and a _kifli_. Enjoy."

Elizaveta gaped at the _Villásreggeli_, a breakfast usually only eaten on holidays and special occasions. She looked back up to Roddy with her wide eyes, stuttering, "Wh-Why did you d-do this?!"

He only smiled sweetly and stepped over to her. He placed a butterfly kiss on the top of her head. "Because I care for you." he whispered smoothly into her hair before stepping back to his original position at the foot of her bed.

She stared at him a bit longer, sadness and embarrassment dwelling in her eyes, before she looked back upon the grand breakfast that lay in front of her.

She settled back into her pillows and slowly pulled the food up to her. She looked up to Roderich and said, "Thank you." before she dug into the mountain of deliciousness.

Roderich watched her as she ate, waiting patiently for her tray.

~BattleShip~

Once she had finished, she handed him the dirty dishes and went to get up before, with the speed of a lightning bolt, sat right back down.

Worried, he looked down to see his friend's face, till he was slapped hard across the face. He could hardly see or hear anything Elizaveta was saying. All he could make out was, "...You did this to... how dare you! Do you eve-... because I care... I'm sorry."

He looked up, confused, at her and he could somewhat see a tomato red face with tears streaming along it. Saw the belly bump she had gotten from the meal he had cooked for her. He also saw her hand raised in a somewhat karate-chop form, but watched it falter back down to her side. He watched Elizaveta collapse onto the ground and heard the sobbing sounds emit from her.

Roderich also heard her mumble as she cried but couldn't make out any of it. Except for three words.

"I'm sorry Roddy."

He crawled over to her and held the sobbing girl to his chest.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand now. Just... please stay safe." Elizaveta snuggled into his chest and sobbed harder, but he felt the nod she had motioned to him.

He encircled her in his arms and shifted them into a much more comfortable position. After about five minutes, he could hear the sleeping sounds coming from the Hungarian.

"Sleep well, your battle begins in five hours.

~BattleShip~

Elizaveta woke up to a slight movement underneath.

She slowly peeled her eyes open to see Roderich laying underneath her, adjusting his position so he could sleep better.

She quietly giggled and removed herself from her sleeping house-mate. She opened her oak wardrobe and grabbed pea green uniform, as well as her beret, from the bottom shelf.

She began to undress herself, but realized Roderich was still in the room and could wake up at anytime. She grabbed the comforter from off her bed and draped it across the violet eyed man, covering his face. She giggled once again and dressed herself into her uniform.

Once dressed, she uncovered his face and tucked him in, causing him to stir slightly. But after a moment, he continued to slumber.

Elizaveta smiled sweetly at the man that meant everything to her. Without him, she believed she couldn't go on. Without his snide comments, sweet melodies, and smiling face, she wouldn't be able to go through anything. Sure, she had plenty of friends, but no one compared to the aristocrat Roderich. She would probably still be having issues with the Magyars if he wasn't there, wouldn't have met any of her close friends she had now for a very long time. She'd probably even just stay distant and not talk to anybody.

Darling Roderich.

She felt the tears leave her eyes as she held the Austrian's face, some even falling on him. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and wiped away her tears.

She knew why she was crying, because she was paining her closest friend, but, she couldn't help but feel like there was some underlying reason trying to make itself known.

She shook her head once again and left the man snoozing on her bedroom floor, closing the door behind her. She may have felt embarrassed early because of how she looked with her belly bump of food but, now... now she must settle business.

She walked down the hall, jogged through the entryway, and ran out the door, recalling exactly the reason she had been crying.

It was because of Kiku. The second person she couldn't live without. And now, she had to face him in battle. She would have given up this dispute a long time ago if she had accepted his shipping. But, no. She had- no, _has _to correct him. She wouldn't have started this if she hadn't cared.

"_This is a battle between me and Kiku. I will not fight him unfairly because it is against what I have sent out to do. The only reason I started this war was to correct his ways of wrong shipping, I did not start this to rip him to shreds or to carry some trophy, nor to parade around town yelling 'I started WWIII and won!' No, it is not why I have set out to do this. I have done this out of love, not hatred."_

She sprinted the remaining distance to the meeting place where her loyal army waited. All cheered when she entered and none had noticed the fake smile she had plastered on her face.

Only her closest friends would be able to tell.

**Felix's Note:**

kedves - Hungarian for 'my dear'

Gute Nacht, meine Freund - German for 'Good Night, my friend'

Villásreggeli - Hungarian for 'breakfast with fork'

Sorry it took forever guys, but wasn't that story totally worth it? I LOVED it!

Thanks to all of you, including: darkangellovelives, xXIAmYourAngelXx, GoldenNekoLover14, chirpingwrens, The-Collins-Sister, mugiwaragrl, inucase-loverofallthingsyaoi, TheColdCapital-Moscow, and FlurryOfTheDancingFlames for either favorting and/or following me or the story or both, it means so much to me.

PLOT TWIST! Well, kinda. \ (^.^') /

I'm tired peoples, real life got in the way of everything.

I love you all and THANKSIES!


	16. Off to War!

**Chapter 17 – Off to War!**

The Hungarian soldiers finished tying up their army boots as others put on 'war paint,' the Hungarian flag painted upon their forehead. Elizaveta glanced around with her half fake smile, still thinking about Roderich.

She violently shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, causing a concerned man to walk over and place a hand on shoulder, giving an encouraging smile all the way. She nodded back with a smile of her own and he left.

She giggled silently._'There's no way Kiku can win, EVERYONE loves GerIta! I have this in the bag!' _She laughed a little harder this time and walked into the plaza, followed by her concerned army.

"Maybe we should call Mr. Austria?"

"Yeah, he knows what to do when she looks like she's gonna fall off her rocker!"

"Anyone know his number?"

"Crap, it was in my phone at one point in time! Where'd it go?!"

"Calm down! Maybe you saved it under drafts?"

"It's not there!"

Half the army formed a giant circle discussing her mental state while the others trudged around them, a few cranky because they had to do this when they could do something much more fun. But everyone agreed it was worthwhile so none complained out loud.

"Oh, hey! I think I might have it!"

There were a few frustrated sighs and a huffy voice whispered back, "No! The area code's all wrong!"

"Wasn't it, like, 524? Or 423?"

Their groaning could be heard all around the empty pathway and Elizaveta turned her head back to see the cause, thus causing her infuriated soldiers to march in line with face wiped free of emotion, save for the light blushing.

"Are you okay guys? Do you need to take a breather?" Her eyes then grew twice their normal size and started to sparkle, "OR, maybe you're all just so excited! Everyone! Applaud these men for there devotion to our fight!"

A slow, soft applaud rippled across the army, as they all heard bits and pieces of their conversation and knew why they were pink.

But no one was going to tell Elizaveta that.

"Erizaveta-chan! We are ready on our side. Might we begin?"

She turned to the sound of the Japanese man's voice, slightly frowning before she could hide it behind her facade of all smiles. "Mmm!"

All readied into their battle stances and awaited the countdown that would come from the short man, who will wave 'go' with Kiku's best katana.

"San"

Everyone tensed.

"Ni"

Blood pumped faster and they began to twitch.

"Ichi"

Their glare's intensity grew and grew, being able to easily scare small children.

"RUMBLE!"

Everyone started slightly as they were surprised from the word he chose as the Japanese army rushed to meet their enemy with a readied fist.

"Cheater!"

"-Ita!" Elizaveta couldn't hear half of what they said, but it didn't matter! It was a wrong ship that she had to fix!

They clashed into battle, fists begin flung all throughout their battlefield. Painful groans could be heard, but none dropped or surrendered. They gave their all.

Kiku headed straight to Elizaveta, gut punching any who got in his way. And he looked _pissed._

"Vice," he spat.

Bewildered by the old nickname, she smiled and replied with his own. "Why, President! You're not looking to well! Perhaps you should sit out?"

He glared. Then he threw his gut punch.

Elizaveta faked getting hurt and keeled over in 'pain.' She even groaned for added effect. Kiku smirked and placed his foot onto her back, "Now, declare my ship is best."

"Not in your wildest dreams."

She jumped back up and Kiku lost his balance. Elizaveta took this window of opportunity to gutter punch him. "Remember when we would just fangasm over GerIta? Remember all the schemes we would come up to sabotage them into getting together! Those were the good days!"

He coughed and smirked once again, earning him a hard slap to the face. With his face half turned from her, he questioned, "So, you don't think G. is a cute pairing?"

She held off her second slap and a questioning look masked her face. "G.W... Ita?"

Kiku laughed more than he ever had before, tinted with evil. "You don't know what G. is? Ha! Wow, I thought that even you might've known." He was slapped again and chuckled even more.

"Explain."

"Gay Wall X Italy-san!" he laughed as if she was the dumbest human being on Earth, and then some.

She in turn, froze.

"Gay wall? Gay... wall? Gay wall and... Italy? My sweet Feli and... and a... gay wall?" Images of her sweet son-like boy panting as he shoved his throbbing member into a hole in the wall flashed through her mind. He was in _many_ different positions that shouldn't have been possible with a wall.

As she stood, concentrating on only her thoughts, Kiku spin kicked her side. She flew a few feet and staggered back onto her legs, a bit shaky.

"You... You shipped my baby with-with a _wall?!_"

All the irons were in the fire.

She flew at the small man with all her fury pounded him with her cyclone of punches. Kiku laughed like a maniac as he was thrusted into.

"I was going to ship him with Switzerrand- Augh!- but then I thou- Eh!- thought, what the hetaria?! I'm sure he wourd enjoy- AH!- a warr! And so I shipped!" Elizaveta just punched and punched but she couldn't get rid of the mental pictures that flooded her mind. Feli on a wall was all she could see. She could even hear his pants as he pleaded with the wall.

"NO!" she screamed and began to punch herself, doing anything to _get rid of these pictures. _Her comrades ran to her, trying to restrain her hands as others tried to figure out Roderich's phone number.

She blind to it all. The screams and smacks. The only thing she could see was her sweet Feliciano moaning to a _wall!_

"Elizaveta, my darling. Hurry up and come home."

His sweet voice broke through her mind block and she could see everything happening around her. She looked down to see Kiku cackling as he watched her slowly go insane. She looked at her fist and saw the thin trail of red and felt a warm liquid flow down her face. All was silent as she looked back down to the Jap.

She began to punch him, getting harder as the time passed. His face was slowly drenched with their blood as she progressed.

She ended up having to be dragged off of him, thrashing and kicking. Laughing unconsciously.

In fact, all of her movements were made unconsciously. Her eyes only held the dull glow that signified any life.

Kiku himself could hardly keep from passing out as she brought forth her rage of fury. He only slipped from consciousness when he was picked up to be escorted.

The commanding officers of each team nodded and simultaneously said, "Tie." Before walking away with their fainted leaders.

**Felix's Note:**

Fan service galore! I put in words that shouldn't be used between fighters for all you weird JapHun/HunJap fans. And a new crack pairing for all my crackers! even a sweet bit of AusHun! I even put in a Homestuck reference!

That reminds me, for all my chum buddies, you should totally look up "Homestuck - Height Problems." The title is only 'height problems' nut you have to specify or YouTube takes you down a dark path.

You all get a treat next chapter. So stay tuned and keep reading my terrible crap! :3

I love ALL of you, no matter how strange you are!

Thanksies! ;P


	17. GerIta or would that be ItaGer?

**Chapter 18 – GerIta … or would that be ItaGer?**

I lean back casually in my office chair as I read my recent historical novel, _Two Lives of Charlemagne_, written by Lewis G. M. Thorpe. An absorbing tale about Charlemagne's personal life, as well as detailing his achievements and recounting his military successes. A biography and autobiography all in one book. It is quite intriguing.

"Pasta! Pasta! I love pasta, it's a wonderful food!"

Ah, the Pasta Song begins again. I've heard it so many times now, I barely notice when he begins to open his mouth.

"Rigatoni, Mostaccioli, and Spaghetti too!"

I hardly yell at him about it now. That's how accustomed I am. I only get slightly irritated when I hear the melody.

"Pasta! Pasta! I love pasta, take a look and you'll see!"

'His singing is a little bit louder today, So, I'll just get up and close the door. I wont yell at him. He is only innocently making pasta while he sings his song.'

I slowly stride to the door and lay my calmed grip upon the door handle, softly pushing it shut, until my eye caught something laying in front of the door. I bend over slightly and pick up the material. It was Feli's favorite football jersey, the one he got signed by his favorite player.

"Fettuccini, Vermicelli, Ravioli for me!

I swung my gaze down the hall to notice another object tossed upon the floor. His dull pink boxers.

I run speedily down the hall and pick up the offending undergarment. I threw his door open and just as I was about to toss his clothing into the dirty clothes basket, I noticed another thing...

"Veh~ Romano! Can you pass me fork and spoon, so's that I can twirl my spaghetti?"

His shorts. And his room, if you can even call it that. It was like a maelstrom had hit it, everything scattered about everywhere. It was terrifying.

"He could kill himself if he trips on any of this! His clothes are everywh- is that a plate? He brought food into his room?!" I rampaged as I cleaned his mess of a room, tossing all dirty clothes, and clean counterparts, into their respective stations.

"Grazie!"

After a few moments, his room was completely clean, laundry folded, bed made, even dusted off desks. Satisfied with my work, I grab a new outfit out of his closet and rush to the kitchen. My anger, as well as my worry, grew with every step I took.

"I like fish with red sauce and alfredo-"

"Feli! Put on some clothes! You're going to burn yourself!"

Feli looks up at me, flour cutely framing his sweet face, clutching my pink apron down so his 'vital regions' weren't visible, "But, Luddy! They make me feel so _uncomfortable_! I feel better when I cook this way!"

"_Nein!"_

I thrust my right arm under his knee, making him fall into my left arm with his shoulders. I carried him with a fierce grip because if I relaxed even a little bit, he would squirm his way out of my arms and fall onto the floor.

I, once again, throw his door open and dropped him down on his bed, grinding his new attire into his stomach, murmuring, "Come out when you are fully clothed." I then shut his door and turned back to our earlier location.

I sped back to the kitchen and turned off the stove. Removing the noodles and draining them was a little difficult because of how hot the pot is, feeling it through my oven mits. I dump it into a large enough bowl and wrap it with saran wrap. I move to the fridge and open the door, opening it enough to let me put the bowl in so I don't waste any money. I slide the milk over and set it dow-

_WHAM!_

I look over my shoulder to see what knocked into me so brutally to see Feli... with a face that could describe only one thing. Hell.

"_No Luddy! I'm making my pasta and you can't stop me! In fact, you will do all that I say and not complain! If I hear even a peep out of you, you will be punished SEVERELY!" _His face turned slightly red through his furious shout, his eyes were even open a slit, amber evil swirling throughout them.

Then, after a moment of thought, he grinned like an evil gremlin, _"I know how you can repay me. Grab the sauce off of the stove and meet me in my room. You will be timed."_ After another smirk, he sashayed out of the room.

I just stood there, stunned by his opposite behavior. He's always been a sweet, air-headed moron, never showing even a glimpse of the evil that was currently present.

Once I shocked myself out of it's daze, I poured the sauce into a bowl and ran out as fast as I could, not wanting to anger the body of fiery anger.

Feli, no longer wearing my apron, laying casually on his bed, hummed when I rushed through the door, "_Wow, that was excellent timing Luddy! I suppose you should reward you, hmm?"_ He sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to him, as well as waving a finger to signal me closer.

I obliged.

I settled myself down next to him, careful to not touch him. My plans were ruined, though, when he pulled my right shoulder towards him, forcing me to face him. He gave a small smile before grabbing my left leg by the thigh and placing it around his hip. My face must have been tomato red because he giggled and said, _"Don't you like you're reward so far Luddy?"_

I felt my face grow even warmer, and all I could do in response was stutter, "_J-Ja_. Wait ! I mean! Uh..!"

My head began to fill with thoughts that no person should ever think. Thoughts of Feli's lean, muscular body touching my own, his lips caressing mine, muttering sweet nothings into my ear as he-

A firm hand pressed upon my chest, pushing me down onto the bed. I looked up to see him smiling sweetly at me, a sort of pleading look in his eyes. I became mesmerized by his big auburn eyes and went along with his pushing, my body gently hitting his Italian flag themed pillows.

His face then got so close to mine, I could feel his breaths. He smiled again, but it was different than the one he did earlier. This one was filled with... lust? And wanting. I felt him push into me slightly with his nose, heard him whisper, _"Luddy~!"_

In a single moment, my lips were captured by his, moving in a slight melodic pattern. I just melted into the wonderful feeling, taking every bit he offered me, moving my body to match his to get even more. It felt like... magic.

Then Feli licked my bottom lip.

I was so surprised, I gasped and my body even jerked slightly. But, I guess he took this as an opportunity because than his tongue darted into my mouth, massaging every place it could touch. It was amazing. I liked the kiss before, but this was just fantastic. It was full of fiery passion.

He removed his tongue from my wet cavern, making me whine at the lost.

Wait.

Did I just whine because a _man_ stopped MOLESTING MY TONGUE?!

My thought left me again though, because he started to push up on my tank, rubbing my nubs. I moaned at the slight friction and thrusted my body upwards to get more. I felt some of my hair fall into my face, so I push it out of my face and see Feli staring at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen. "F-Feli?"

He started chuckling into his hand and said, _"You want me that much, do you? Trying to seduce me into pleasuring you faster? No. In fact, you will be punished." _He stretched a malicious grin across his face with another, more sadistic, chuckle.

He grabbed me roughly by the wrists and thrusted them above my head, causing me to yell out. "F-Feli!" But he payed me no mind. He moved slighly, rubbing my erection as he did so, to hold my wrists with his left hand. With his free hand, he pulled my tank top up higher, purposely teasing me and my nipples by going so slow, at an antagonizing rate. "F-Feli!" He giggled and continued his pace.

When he finally slid it past my chest and off my arms, I was whining like a little kid for some not-kid activities. "AURGGHHH!" I yelled in frustration, "Feli, HURRY UP!"

"_You must be patient. Good things come to those who wait," _he giggled, massaging my now naked chest. I squirmed under his touch and he pushed me down so I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't see where his right hand went because he was blocking my view with his head as he licked and nipped my chest. I heard faint rustling and a zipper being pulled.

Then I felt a cold breeze lash upon my 'vital regions.' I gasped and shivered, and I felt Feli smirk into my stomach. My face burned in embarrassment. That is, before he came back up to look me in the face. My face is probably ten times more red than I originally thought it was, and it was pretty red.

"_Luddy, I need you to do something for me."_

"What do you want?" I groaned, not bothering to look at him.

"_I want you to suck my fingers."_ With that, he stuck his digits into my mouth, swishing them a little.

I sucked on them greedily, happy to be finally getting somewhere after five minutes of torture. I rubbed each one separately, massaging each to perfection. I built up more saliva and then rubbed it into them as a group. I made sure to tease him a bit too, considering he was liking what I did with my tongue.

After a few minutes, he pulled his phalanges out and adjusted my hips slightly. _"Relax,"_ he whispered into my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him place his hand into the forgotten bowl I was instructed to bring. He filled his palm before going in between my legs. Suddenly I felt something wriggling into my anus. It didn't hurt, it just felt very strange and foreign and I could smal the seasonings he had cooked into the pasta sauce.

After a moment of rubbing, I felt him push up his second finger. This hurt considerably more than one. "Au-ow! Feli, it hurts!" I whimpered. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a rod was stuck up my arse and was being yanked around. Oh wait. That kind of is what's happening. Then he scissored. "AH! Feli!"

"_I'm sorry, but hang on for a little longer. It'll be worth it." _Feli mumbled into my ear before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Mm-ah!" I groaned. Why is this so fricking PAINFUL?! When will pain like this be worth it- He stuck in the last finger. And Holy Roman Empire does it hurt. It's like he's shoving a jar up in there. Then he wiggled them. "Mmmmnnguhh!" I growled in pain through my teeth.

After a few painful minutes of stretching my small hole, full of many grunts of pain and encouraging words, he began to thrust them.

"Mmah."

"_Are you feeling better?"_

"It still hurts, but not as bad now. It kind of feels good." He smirked and continued to thrust.

"AUUGGGHHHH!" Something was hit inside me, and it felt GOOD. Feli, with a look of knowing pasted onto his face, pulled his fingers out of me.

I glared up at him. "Why... did you stop?" poison dripping from my words.

"_Oh, don't worry. They'll be replaced with something MUCH better."_ He adjusted my hips again and dipped his hand into the warm bowl once more, rubbing it's substance up and down his member... his huge member that will probably not fit into my hole.

"Oh, Holy Roman Empire, I'm going to die."

He chuckled and continued to lube his throbbing appendage, even going to the extent of teasing himself. I could feel my own grow in excitement and pain. Why can't he freaking hurry up?! Stick it in ALREADY!

It was then that I felt it slowly slip into me, stretching me way past what he had prepared. "Ahh!" I groaned in agony.

"_Shh, I know it hurts now, but only for a while longer."_ muttering encouraging words into my ear as I grimaced during the painful process of getting used to his size in my hole. It is no easy task.

He took hold of my hand and rubbed small circles onto the top of it. He would then slid in just a little bit and kiss me softly on my lips. Next, he pushed his forehead to mine and chant that he loves me and that all the pain will be worth it. He did this until he was full sheathed inside. The whole process took about five minutes in total.

"_Luddy, are you okay?"_

"Just... start moving!" I whimpered. I was still in pain, but his pulsating limb was slightly rubbing up against a spot that was releasing waves of... ecstasy. I mentally shivered. The Grandpa will be so disappointed in me if he ever finds out about this. It may not even be the fact that I had gay sex, but that I bottomed.

Before my mind could even comprehend what was happening, I felt waves of pure pleasure wash through me. All I could do was moan like a 20 dollar whore.

"AUUGGGHHHH! FELIII!"

He thrusted in and out, setting a fast pace rhythm that was close to impossible to match.

I heard and felt him pant hard as he slammed into my body, releasing more earth-shaking waves, making me moan like a hoe. "FELI!"

A few hard thrusts after that, I felt a warm feeling bubble in my abdomen and moaningly say, "Cu- FELI! I'M Cu-cummi-"

He looked down at me briefly with half lidded eyes before nodding at me. _"M-Me too,"_ he half mumbled breathily into my ear.

With a few more hard thrusts, I came onto our chests, creating a white sticky mess. "FEELLLIIII~AUUGGGHHHH!"

Not long after me, he pushed deep inside and released his seed, moaning just like I did. _"LUDDY! AUUGH~OH LUDDY!"_

After a few moments of catching our breath, Feli slowly pulled out his softening cock and fell onto the bed next to me. HE wrapped his arms around my midsection and sleppily mumbled, "Good night Luddy."

**Felix's Note:**

In perspective of 'Luddy' - Germany (real name is Ludwig)

Feli - North Italy

The Pasta Song - John Riggio (?)

Italics for changed Feli.

I'm sorry. I've become one of _those_ authors. The one's you hate because they write a fantastic story and get to the best part, but doesn't update for a long time.

BUT! I have excellent excuses! 1) I helped my mom at her job. 2) my flash drive crashed 3) watching Cry Plays: Corpse Party 4) Geometry hates me and 5) my flash drive crashed on me again. My computer will now longer read it, so now it is currently saved onto my computer. My parents will be so proud of me. Being able to write smut. -.-

I'm sorry I took so long, but with my new schedule and my stupid Geometry teacher, the updates will be posted later than wanted for either of us. I'm sorry, I still love you all! 3

Thanks to the following for either favoriting or following me or any of my stories! It means lot to me! .Cat-Chan, ezmina98, and ANoNameAuthoress.

Thanksies!


	18. GWIta

**Chapter 19 – G.W. Ita**

"Yay! Luddy says he has a BIG surprise planned for tonight!" I giggled like big brother Francis when he 'gets Arthur into his bed.' I still don't quite know what that means... but, nonetheless! "Heehee~! I wonder what he has planned! He never has any BIG surprises planned... other than for things like winning that scholarship contest. He actually let me have a glass of his beer when we celebrated! It tastes kind of bitter compared to Nonno's wine, but I'm so happy he let me have a sip, veh~!"

As I ranted, and yes, I do become aware when I rant. The thing is, no then cares what you rattle off about, and goodness, my rantings have been _full_ of innuendos, another word I learned from big brother Francis! Anyways, as I ranted, I noticed a seemingly large wall blocked my both. It was a red brick that had scary splotches of a deep red splattered across some areas.

"Oh, pasta. I'm at Switzy's Wall."

History lesson that I learned from big brother Francis! Once upon a time, five years ago I think, a teenage boy about 10 moved in, along with his adopted little sister, 6 years old at the time. It was told he was a very violent little boy, always concealing a bee-bee gun in his coat pocket at school, threatening any who opposed him. He was constantly called into the principal's office, who happened to be my Nonno! He'd let it slide, but always gave him a 'stern talk'.

But back to the wall.

They say it happened when a little boy confessed to his little sister, Lilli, while he was present. It was said the poor boy's cries and screams were heard all throughout the town. It was reported that he had received a bloody nose, a black eye, multiple bruises, a sprained arm, and a broken ankle. Kids worshiped him like a God because he asked out the forbidden Lilli in the presence of the Bloody Swiss.

As for our beloved Swiss, people documented that he ran to the department store after the beat down and ordered an _insane_ amount of bricks as well as the cement-y paste that glued them together. The next day, he received his shipment and was seen building a wall that blocked his house from the small alley.

The dark red I found is most likely not paint. It's probably someone's missing blood for being dumb to either A) his little sister B) himself or C) his country in all it's neutral-ness, Switzerland.

I inspected the wall further and saw at the bottom deep dents that was covered up with cement. I then thought back to another story Francis had told me. History that I learned from big brother Francis! Part 2!

They say that Vash, the Switz, actually dragged some sophmore (when he was a pre-teen may I say) to his house, to the backyard, and beat him to a bloody pulp. Eye witnesses proclaim that they watched the poor soul's hands claw through the brick as best they could and tried pulling himself through before Vash pulled him back in. The result was a full body cast, 3 months in the hospital to heal, and another 2 for rehabilitation and mental help.

It is quite possible he was taken to hell, beaten into a bloody mess, and then brought back.

I inspected the wall a little longer and found a hole about the size of a golf ball. This interested me because I have never heard any back story about a hole in the famous wall. It stunned me. It was about equal to where my bellybutton lay. The sides were kind of smooth, save for the rocky texture on the face of the brick.

I looked at it a few moments longer and saw something I didn't think I would ever see. The wall was _staring_ at me.

With a gaze full of _lust_.

Full of _want._

_Seducing _glints.

I stood, frozen from shock as the wall continued to flirt. It seemed as if the whole thing glowed an attractive red. A red hinting at wants of pleasure. It seemed to whisper, in a low tone, _"Come to me, my little toy."_

I shivered all over and could feel my organ grow in excitement. Unable to stop myself, I shuffled closer and closer to the wall.

"_Come to me."_

My pants became a material-like prison, trapping me within it's confines of cloth. "Nnh," I panted, feeling the friction of my thighs along my now pulsating member.

It stood there, as if teasing me and my problem.

"Mm-nnh! You don't have to -ah- deal with this!" I groaned, half moaned, as I trudged up to it, feeling my face be painted with a light wash of red.

It stood there still, it's hole gaping at me.

I tried to hold in the next moan that rolled into my mouth, but failed miserably once I saw the way it was looking at me. Just the way it was _standing_ was turning me on past any porn I found in Luddy's secret compartment in the back of his dresser.

"_Feli, hurry to me."_

I finally reached the alluring wall in all it's glory, and I dry humped it, setting a fast pace for the two of us. I moaned continuously throughout and almost came, inside my pants because I am dry humping, before I heard it call out to me again.

"_I'm ready."_

I did another full body shiver before ridding myself of the annoying clothing separating my hard-on from it's welcoming hole.

Now, only in my tomato boxers, the wall called to me once more.

"_I want you."_

As soon as I slipped down the waistband of my boxers, it popped right up, free of it's encasement. It had swelled up and flushed a dark pink. It looked as if it was bouncing for joy as it sought for it's destination. I quickly stripped myself of my clothing and stepped up to the wall, ready to 'bat' if you know what I mean *wink wink. (See! Didn't I tell you about the innuendos I make?!)

Around the wall seemed to grow an anrgy aura, telling me to stop my stupid rant and _get it on already!_

I stepped close to the wall and rubbed the area near my face. I softly whispered to the blood stain, "I'll move slow so I don't hurt you. Yell if you want me out." It seemed to scream it's want.

I took a slow breath in and exhaled before circling the bricked hole.

My moan shook my entire body as I slowly slipped in, feeling the rough texture rub against my sensitive skin. I swear the wall got more pleasure from my moan than my organ.

I pushed in deeper and deeper, groan/moaning when my pulsating member hit a small pebble or large air pocket. When I was full to the hilt, I could feel the head slightly brush up against the end of the hole, where it became part of th wall.

"Are you ready?" I murmured into the red brick, slowly rubbing the area next to my face.

I felt it moan slightly and whisper a tantalizing, _"Yes."_

Moving slow, I pulled out to where only the head was still inside the deep cavern. With one last reassuring rub, I thrusted back in, setting a fast pace with hard thrusts.

The wall called out in pleasure as I banged up against it's 'prostate', if you will.

After a few starting movements, I moved faster and hit harder into it.

I moaned like a cat in spring who was finally getting some after being denied for two weeks.

The warm feeling began to well up into my stomach as I plunged deeper and deeper into it, now full on hitting the wall with all of my force that could be mustered.

I felt the warmth spread through my entire body before I screamed in peasure, "VEEEEEEEEHH~!" My body rocked as I ejaculated into the hole, feeling my seed fill up against my calming member.

I slowly pulled out, panting enough to where I almost couldn't start breathing normally. But after a few moments, my body went back to normal, falling from it's pleasure-filled high.

I heard a gun cock only seconds later, followed by the words, "What the _fauq_ did you _do_ to my wall?"

A slow breath was taken before I turned to Vash.

His face was a dark red and a permanent frown was etched into his face, as well as small inserts of anger and embarrassment. _"What did you to my wall?"_ He questioned again, a touch bloodthirsty flowed through his voice.

Processing what I had just _done_ (innuendo!), and saw what I was still wearing (my button down with the tie loosened considerably as well as my socks, I was still even wearing my backpack!) I felt my face burn to the color of Vash's.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I was walking down the street to Luddy's house because he had a BIG surprise planned, and he _never_ has bid surprises planned unless they're for something smart, like when he got that scholarship! But, I didn't realize I started to walk down the alley until I ran into this wall. Then, I started to think about the stories big brother Francis told me about you and your wall! But then, I discovered a hole that big brother never told me about and investigated it. The wall called to me then! It was 'cumming' onto me," I paused quickly to giggle real quick, "It started to do this crazy mating dance that only I could see, and it yelled at me to 'cum' to it. As if hypnotized, I walked to the wall and got more turned on then Luddy with his bestiality dvds! But don't tell him I said that, he'd castrate me! Anyways! It told me it was ready and had the feeling that it wanted me to screw it! It was as if I being ind-controlled to cum to the wall! And you broke me out of my spell and we began having this conversation, veh."

Vash cocked the gun once more before deciding to put it away. He looked at me with the look of 'what da _fauq_ were you thinking?!' with a twinge of 'I think I understand.' All he did was take his right hand and slap me across the face.

"Never come near my wall again," he warned before shoving my forgotten clothing into my face, "Or I'll tell 'Luddy' what you said."

**Felix's Note:**

'Luddy' - Ludwig - Germany

'Feli' - Feliciano - Northern Italy

Vash - Switzerland

This is officially the crackiest thing I have written. And the innuendos. Oh, the innuendos.

I feel like I should apologize to the world, but I decided I won't. Everyone deserves to suffer every once in a while. For some people, it was reading this story. For me, it was writing it.

Thanksies to all of you!


	19. Is That You?

**Chapter 20 – Is that you?**

I rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly before looking to her face. It seems now the look of horror and grief left her and the only thing left was a calming peace that allowed her to sleep so peacefully. But, if you looked close enough, you could see her hand twitch slightly to grab mine tighter.

I used my free hand to stroke her hair. I didn't bother to carry her to her bedroom after we picked her up unconscious may I add. I just settled her down on the couch and brought my comforter from my room, considering it's the closest.

"Is that you?" I heard a slight mumble. I looked to her face and saw her eyes slightly open, looking around the room before settling her eyes on mine.

"_Ja_, Elizaveta, it's me. Roderich."

A small smile grew on her face as she lovingly called out, "Roddy."

I chuckled slightly and held her face. "Yes, it's Roddy."

She giggled before cuddling in the blanket, rubbing her face on it's surface. "Are you cold?Do you want me to get you another blanket?" She sleepily shook her head 'no' and continued to nuzzle into it. She as if she was wrapped into a cocoon.

"Roddy? You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you were off in space. But, you were staring at me."

I felt myself flush red as I realized I was just staring at her. I began to fidget slightly, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just... I was worried about you."

She looked at me with her eyebrow cocked. "Worried about what? I didn't do anything." She paused before face palming, "Did I fall down the stairs again? Darn it! Maybe I shouldn't wear those killer heels down the stairs! No matter how good I look in them..."

I laughed into my hand before waving her own away from her face. "No, you didn't fall down the stairs."

With relief filled eyes, she glanced back toward me. "Then, what happened?"

I froze as she began to nag about what I was talking about. She slowly moved closer and closer to my face before she was only a few inches away.

Hiked up on fear and instinctive skills, I pressed my lips into her own. Elizaveta slightly gasped before sinking back into the kiss, pushing her breast into me, snaking a hand up to my face to cup it. I relaxed more into it and pressed back and I felt her lightly smirk.

I pushed my hand down onto her shoulder and pushed her back down onto the couch. In response, she wrapped her arms around my neck and settled onto the cushiony surface.

I pulled away slightly and looked at her flushed face, eyes half-lidded, and sleepy sort of look crossed on her face. I chuckled once more and removed her limbs. "_Gute nacht, meine Liebe."_ She flashed a warm smile before drifting into sleep.

Once asleep, I sneaked into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief. _I would rather she stay as she is now then remember what happened at the last battle._ I felt my fist clench in anger. _Kiku, you will pay for what you have done! _

He sighed angrily before returning to her side, holding her hand with a sad smile on his face.

~BattleShip~

I knew there was something off, I could feel it in my gut. And... his face. It was filled with so much misery and sadness.

And his eyes.

I pretended to fall asleep and attempted a smile, at which he sadly smiled back at me.

I closed my eyes and heard him whisper, "Good night, my love." I heard him move away and I allowed myself a single tear to fall.

_What's wrong with Roddy? What happened?_

As I pondered my silent question, I slid into the depths of sleep, feeling a sharp tingle in the back of my head.

_Feliciano?_

~BattleShip~

"L-Luddy! LUDDY! We have to go RIGHT NOW! Something bad happened to Miss Elizaveta! MR. Roderich said we have to come RIGHT NOW! LUDDY?!" Feliciano shook Ludwig violently, causing him to slap his head a few times against the desk he had fallen asleep on earlier.

At the mention of Roderich, he stood up and shook Feli back, intense worry clouding his eyes. "Slow down. What happened? What happened to Roderich?"

Feli looked at him with wide, sad amber eyes as he slowly repeated, "Mr. Roderich called and said something bad happened to Miss Elizaveta and that I need to come as quickly as possible. He said to bring you along as well." He started to tear up and wiped his eyes as he questioned, "What happened to her? Luddy, she's my bestest friend in the whole world, besides you! What if she's going to die?! Luddy, she can't die! She can't!"

He practically through himself into the larger man and sobbed into his black wife-beater. Ludwig held him and patted his back, making 'shoosh' noises. "Calm down. Just grab your pants and we'll go, okay?" He leaned down to look into the small Italian man's face, who nodded and ran off to his room.

When he left, Ludwig collapsed into a chair and covered his face with his right hand. He was worried for Elizaveta, she was a nice girl, a good ally, but Roderich worried him even more. The Austrian man would never ask for help unless pushed to the edge, either literally or metaphorically. And it wasn't only that. He felt a strong, emotional connection with the man. As if, he were a fatherly figure in his life.

He chuckled sadly and turned his head to the side, seeing a picture of him and his brother, Gilbert, who looked lovingly at Ludwig, who was still arguing with him for drinking all the beer. The blonde was so mad, there was a light dust of pink across his cheek bones and a child-like pout.

"Luddy, I'm ready, let's go!" Feli called through the door, still buttoning up his pants.

The German stood, grabbing his jacket from behind him and walking out the door, a few tears slipping down his face.

**Felix's Note:**

The feels! All of the FEELS! So many jam packed into just one chapter!

So sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! But, Track season was really busy and Geometry sucked and I was left with no free time, leaving my glorious fans with a terrible cliff hanger! It's unforgiveable!

Thank you emina98, NoNameAuthoress, MrsJoey Wheeler, MaddyZ740, geekgirl98, hetalia-fangirl17, gaaraxnaru (P.S. I ship GaaLee :3), NekoFruba9, and Emin3m-Geta-DBZ for favoriting/following the story! It's nice to have a whole group of stalkers supporting you! ^/u/^

To make you guys love me just a little bit more, how about my Homestuck Valentine's Day card I got from Neko?

"Karkat's blood is _red_,

John's text is _blue_,

Your favorite character is _dead_,

_And soon your OTP too_!"

To clear things up, no, my OTP is NOT JohnKat, it's DaveTav.

Thanksies! ~3


	20. Why?

**Chapter 21 – Why?  
**

"Kiku!" Heracles jumped up from his seat and engulfed the shorter man in a tight embrace. "What are you doing? Why would you do such a thing? Are you wishing for a death sentence?!" the Grecian uncharacteristically yelled, shaking Kiku by the shoulders. Tears collected at the edge of his eyes.

"Why?" he questioned softly, his forehead falling to touch the Japanese man's.

Kiku looked up with confusion in his eyes, head cocked to the side. "What are you tarking about? And, what are you doing here, Heracres-san? I don't remember inviting you to my home," he said, gesturing with his non bandaged arm to indicate the seat the man was using earlier.

The olive-skinned man pulled away, his eyes wide as Kiku stared. He dropped his head.

"Heracres-san? Are you arright?" he bent down to try to gaze into the man's eyes. Heracles gritted his teeth and whipped back to the abandoned chair.

"I was just leaving," he said bitterly, grabbing his jacket from the floor. He turned back to face Kiku, who saw the tears begin to fall. "I have to leave so I can visit my old friend, Sadik."

"What?! You never go to Sadik-san for anything! Heracres-san, please exprain to me what's wrong!" the petite man yelled, frantically grabbing at the other's sleeve who was walking himself out.

Heracles turned back to glare at him, his mouth slightly agape. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking Kiku up and down, seeing the sincerity in his face. His mouth moved into a straight line and his eyes shone with unhappiness. "You... really don't know?"

Kiku nodded exuberantly, concern shrouding his face.

The Grecian sighed, rubbing his face, wiping his tears at the same time, and looked back down the the smaller one. "You... I didn't... Why did you do it? Why would you talk about... her adopted son like that? I wish you would have told me... what you meant by... 'ship.'"

The Japanese man eyes widened in realization when he understood what the other meant. "Who tord you?" he breathed.

"Does that matter? You almost... you almost died! Why would you tell her that?! About her son!" Heracles angrily whispered, his eyes moistening at the thought of Kiku's death.

"Your terring me you cannot picture sweet, innocent Fericiano-san getting himserf off on a warr?! I mean, terr me that is not shippabre!" Kiku argued, his arms waving wildly.

"That's not the point!" Heracles yelled, grabbing Kiku by his shoulders. "You almost got yourself killed to settle some silly bet! Please, for the life of me, don't ever do that again!" He pulled the small man into his arms, embracing him, speaking softly into his neck, "Please, don't do it."

Kiku looked at the Grecian before feeling a few tears collect in his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, holding to him as best as he could as he softly sobbed onto the man's white v-neck, the other doing the same.

After a few moments, they sat down on the floor and Heracles helped Kiku undress so that he could treat his wounds properly. With a sad frown, he helped the smaller limp to the bathroom, cleaning and redressing his wounds before helping him into a navy blue yukata.

"Heracles-san?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to watch a cat anime with me?"

He saw the man stop and quickly consider the offer, before stooping down to scoop the younger up. "Yes," he whispered into his ear before settling them down in front of the small TV.

Kiku semi-crawled to the shelf, pulling out a box that said 'Tokyo Mew Mew.'

As the cheesy music began to play, Kiku snuggled into the crook of Heracles arm, who responded with caressing his jet black hair.

_'Ribon wo musunde~ waratte mitara, kawata watashi ni nareta ki ga shita'_ (I ties a ribbon in my hair and then I tried to smile, I got the feeling that I had changed who I was)

"I'm sorry," he softly whispered, receiving a nuzzle to the head. He smiled and watched the rest of the opening.

_'Chisana yuki ga~ jishin ni naru' (A little bit of courage becomes confidence)_

~BattleShip~

"Hahaha- ACHOO!"

The small Egyptian man snickered when he saw the elder's mask rocket towards the floor.

"Shut it, Gupta," Sadik grumbled, catching the other in a headlock. Gupta squeaked in surprise, earning him a raspy chuckle in his ear. "Hmm, so how about I frighten you further, eh?" came the deep tone of Sadik, making the Egyptian wiggle in his grasp.

"No! no, please," he whispered as he remembered what the man had done to him centuries earlier. He shivered.

The Turkish man only grinned as he carried him of to the nearest room.

**Felix's Note:**

Translations:

Yukata - a yukata is a Japanese dressing gown or lounging robe of soft, lightweight cotton.

_'Ribon wo musunde~ waratte mitara, kawata watashi ni nareta ki ga shita'_ - is Japanese for 'I ties a ribbon in my hair and then I tried to smile, I got the feeling that I had changed who I was'

_'Chisana yuki ga~ jishin ni naru' -_ is Japanese for 'A little bit of courage becomes confidence'

Hallo (hello in German) my darlings! Or 'kedvesem' (darling) in Hungarian! Quick upload, huh? It's cause I'm back to having no life!

Do I ship Giripan? Hard. Do I ship Turgypt (have no idea what the ship name is, derp :P)? Yes sir, I do.

And yes, I put 'Tokyo Mew Mew' in here. Why not? You don't control me!

Congratulations to Denmark for winning Eurovision 2013 with "Only Teardrops" by Emmelle de Forest! Go Nordics!

Thanksies very much! ~3


	21. You will Pay!

**Chapter 22 – You will Pay!**

While Elizaveta dozed in her room, Roderich pulled out his old war uniform.

He stood there, struck by all the memories that clung to it. Like when he gotten beaten horribly by Gilbert and his ally, an eager Elizaveta, swooped in and saved him.

He sighed, a small smile etched into his face as he dressed into the white and blue uniform.

Checking once in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, he strode out the door, meeting his small army, as well as Elizaveta's.

"_Guten Morgen_ men, are you ready to beat some Japanese arse?" A loud cheer spread throughout the crowd. "Well then," Roderich said, gesturing his hand to the Hungarian airport, "Shall we?" The army cheered again and they boarded the high class airplane, whose set course was to Japan.

Roderich sat in his private cabin and stared out the window he was leaning on. In his view, he saw a small portion of woods, farmland, and his mansion where Elizaveta was current resting. His face grew heavy and his eyes misted as he thought of his sweet roomate going insane the other day.

He punched the space next to the window and furiously stared, seeing nothing but Kiku's smirking face. "You will pay for what you've done to her," he muttered venomously.

A knock sounded from the door and he quickly composed himself, etching a small smile into his face and yelled, "Come in."

A petite woman walked in and saluted. Roderich saluted back and stood up, walking over to her. He shook her hand and asked, "Hello. How may I help you?"

The girl, seemingly flustered, answered, "I thought since our own leader isn't here today, and I'm her second-in-command, I figured I could help you lead today. Obviously, you will be the one to deal the finishing blow, but I think it will be most rewarding if I helped you."

She kept her pose throughout her entire speech, back ramrod straight, arms crossed behind her, and her clear, water blue eyes looking into my chocolates. Very impressive.

"I would love for you to be my second-in-command," he said, smiling and offering his hand once again. She nodded, shook my hand once, saluted, and left my cabin, whispering an 'Excuse me' before shutting my door completely.

Roderich sighed happily and sat back down in the chair. He looked out the window again and saw Elizaveta, as eager as ever, to beat Gilbert into a bloody pulp, yet, using polite words and forms while talking to him and Marie Antoinette. A sweet flashback.

He shut his eyes and dozed into a dreamless sleep, his thought being how much he loved his Hungarian roomate.

~BattleShip~

Kiku stood in the plaza, jittering as if he'd drunk a RedBull. He glanced at the clock and wrung his hands, a set frown engraved on his face.

"Um, sir, are you arright?" the commander asked the worried man.

"What? Oh..." Kiku said, starting to walk in a circle, constantly wringing his hands and staring up at the clock. "_H-Hai,_ I'm arright. Just... I'm fine," he sighed, pulling at his fingers. The young woman looked at him warily, knowing the state of the Japanese man.

"Sir, do you... do you want me to take this one?"

"What?" Kiku asked, looking up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I-I was wondering if, maybe, I'll command the group this time and you can... uh, relax your nerves a bit. Of course, you have to be the one to smack her up, but... you just seem like you need some help this time." She kept her gaze to the floor to hid the obvious flush on her face.

Kiku smiled, not quite reaching his eyes, and reached a hand to her fumbling own. "I would love some help." Her shock was evident, but she was quick to hide her happiness behind a straight-lipped smile. She shook his hand.

The commander walked over to the mass of soldiers and yelled, "Alright, whose ready to kick some Hungarian arse?" The crowd cheered and a man of about equal height to her went over and patted her back. She grinned to the man and skipped over to the temporary Office of Command.

Kiku chortles softly into his hand before glancing back at the clock. "Erizaveta-chan..."

A loud, barreling noise sounded and the soldiers cheered once more, with the addition of trash talk. The commander marched out of the tent and stopped in front of them, holding her hand up for silence. She cleared her throat and let out a war cry that the crowd echoed. "Let's teach the dirty Europeans to stay out of Asia!" They let out another war cry and assembled in their designated position.

"Sir, shall I brief you about the plan?"

Kiku sighed, "No, that won't be necessary. I have a different plan."

"What?" the woman asked, her head slightly cocked to the left. "I don't understand. Would you care to divulge?"

He smiled tiredly at her. "If I fail, which doesn't seem plausible, but, if I do, please initiate the plan." She nodded her understanding and returned to her position at the front line to inform them of the news. He slowly strode over and awaited the opposing army.

~BattleShip~

The Austrian fast-walked to the 'battlefield' at an alarming pace. A malicious aura surrounded him and a ferocious fire burned in his eyes. The armies stayed 12 meters behind him so as not to set him off, except for the brave second-in-command.

"Um, sir, perhaps you should slow down a little? You know, to preserve energy for the actual fight?"

Roderich growled, resuming his pace. She had to jog in order to keep up with him. "Sir. Sir! Please slow down a little!"

He turned, glared at her, walked over to face her, threw her over his shoulder and stalked over to where their base of operations was set up.

"I'm going to beat that Jap into next year," he mumbled evilly, almost quiet enough that she didn't catch it. _Almost._

"Oh, goodness gravy!"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, I didn't say anything! Nothing at all!" she nervously answered, slightly shaking on his shoulder.

Once the Austro-Hungarian army settled into their base camp, Roderich looked at the woman and spat, "What ship are we fighting for?"

Her eyes almost grew to the size of dinner plates as she guppied for an answer. "H-H-how do you k-know what that means?!"

He looked at her as if she had the intelligence level of a grape. "Of course I know what 'ship' means. I've lived with her for centuries! Now, what. Is. The. Ship?" he asked, emphasis on each of his words.

"Uh... uhm... that would be..." she dug around for the the list of 'Battle Ships', fumbling when she finally found it, "Um... that would be"

**Felix's Note:**

Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, as you can see, imagination didn't come knocking at more door. And I don't quite know the next ship that will be fought for. But don't worry! I have an idea of how the story will go!

So, how do you enjoy actual plot along with smut?

Thank you for liking one of my stories Nichiko, RomanianGirl13, .die, WolfessLizi, and Map the Sou1! I am very grateful!

I have a new account on Wattpad if anybody would like to help me out with that. My name is FelixCited.

I highly encourage you guys to watch Red vs Blue at www roosterteeth com because not only is it funny, it has an enticing plot line! The voice actors are really funny too. The Let's Plays by Achievement Hunter on the same web page, are hilarious! MAVIN FOR LIFE!

Thanksies! 3


	22. DISCONTINUED

**~DISCONTINUED~**

I love you all my dear followers, new and old alike.

But I have com with displeasing news.

This story will not be finished, unless my dear friend NekoInAhat picks it up for me, due to my giving up yaoi.

And yes, I already know what you're going to say.

"But, Felix! You LOVE yaoi! And you can't just leave us at a cliff hanger when you finally added a plot, not only that, but a twist too!"

Yes, I do love yaoi and I am sorry that there is a major cliffhangar, but there is something you should know.

I'M A CHRISTIAN!

This is against my morals and religion! This is a MAJOR sin I'm committing!

Look, I know what you're going to say next.

"But it's fine if you only like it in animes/comics/videogames!"

No, it's still wrong because these stories causes you to lust and homosexuality is a huge no-no. Excuse the over used quote, but, "God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve."

Oh oh! What about the smart alecs!

"I'm an atheist."

Sorry to say this, but your going down a terrible road. God loves you and all you need is to except his love through his son, Jesus Christ.

And even if you don't except Him, you have morals, right? You know it's wrong for two men or women to be together.

What about those who are trying to ship yaoi pairings and just can't stop?

Don't worry, I have that problem too. I still love DaveTav, SuFin, WashYork, Mavin. Just take baby steps slowly go from M rated stories to K+ stories, which is usually when they're just friends.

Ah, but what about those who just like M rated stories?

Yep, I have that problem too. KizamiYuka! The ship that nobody lets sail. Do the same as I told the the group above. Go from M to K+.

Thank you for joining me on this adventure.

Felix Cited's last note.

Thanksies ~3

**~DISCONTINUED~**


End file.
